


Fear, Pain, and Neglect

by bacta_junkie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sad lil' bean, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gabriel Doesn't Understand Love, Gen, Manipulation, People Hugging Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacta_junkie/pseuds/bacta_junkie
Summary: Adrien finds the light at the end of the tunnel. (Or, the one where Adrien finds a new family.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I've been working on for several months now. It will be upwards of twenty chapters long; I don't know how long exactly, because every time I write a chapter, I have to cut it in half because it ends up too long. There will be three acts; the first act is already finished. I apologize if Gabriel seems out of character; for the conventions of the story to make sense, I had to bring him too his extremes.
> 
> Credit for editing goes [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr.](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) This story wouldn't exist without her help.
> 
> New chapters will be posted every Friday, and will typically be between 1000-2000 words.
> 
> As always, please leave your thoughts in the comments. I hope you enjoy!

Adrien Agreste wiped the exhaustion- and a bit of eye shadow- from his face and returned his gaze to the paper beneath him. He stared at the runes until his vision blurred, trying to will them to form coherent meanings in his mind.

His eyes sagged closed. Surely resting them for just a second couldn’t hurt. He let his head loll back, putting his whole weight on the chair, and let out a catastrophic sigh.

A tiny black ball floated into the light of his desk lamp. “What’s eating ya, kid?”

“Plagg…” Adrien groaned. “It’s been a very, very long day.”

His Kwami took a seat on the back of Adrien’s hand, looking over the paper disapprovingly. “You know, I keep telling you, I know Chinese. I could translate all of this for you.”

“It wouldn’t help me learn Chinese, though.” He dropped his head into his hands. “I just don’t understand why it’s so important to my dad that I stay so busy, you know?”

“How do you mean?”

Adrien pushed the paper aside and stood. “Today, I had fencing before noon, a four-hour photoshoot, and then Chinese lessons. Tomorrow, I’ve got piano lessons, another photoshoot, and after that, basketball practice. I’m down to a thousand calories a day, and I still have patrols with Ladybug- and that’s not even counting Akuma fights. It’s a Friday night in July, and I’ve hardly seen the sun in days.” He began to prepare for bed, taking his time with the ritual. It was not yet ten in the evening, but he had an early morning, and the extra sleep would help him push through the day. 

“What would happen if you just didn’t do those things?” Plagg said thoughtfully, ever the voice of reason. 

“I…” he started, hand on his toothbrush. “You know, I’m not actually certain. I don’t imagine I would have trouble slipping my bodyguard, but it’s not like I would have places to go. And besides, what would Father even do if he found out I’d skipped a lesson without telling him?”

“He might pull you out of school,” Plagg finished for him. 

“Exactly.” Adrien rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and headed for his closet.

The whole situation was just a mess. He had no way of bringing up his concerns without the fear that his father might react poorly. If he tried to circumvent his father, and just live his life how he wanted, he would almost certainly suffer the elder Agreste’s wrath. But if he continued to perform the role of Good Model Son™, he might actually waste away, what with the way they’d been feeding him. 

Emerging from his closet pyjama-clad, Adrien was startled to see his dad standing in the center of his room. “Father,” he said, dully. “What are you doing here so late?”

“This is my own house, Adrien. I may come and go as I please.”

Adrien rolled his eyes internally. “Well, was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“I’ve been speaking with your bodyguard,” his father began. “He has told me that you’ve shown considerable… initiative, during times of crisis. Akuma attacks, specifically.”

Adrien didn’t like where this is going. “I help people. I do the right thing. Mom taught me that.”

His dad made a noncommittal noise of disapproval. “He has also informed me that your school has been the target of a number of such attacks.”

Oh. Oh no.

“I have decided, with this knowledge, that until I feel it is once again safe, you will not be returning to that school.” Adrien’s father crossed his arms. “It’s too dangerous. You will go to your lessons and return straight home. We will re-hire your old tutors.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Adrien protested. “You can’t take that away from me! What about all the good that school’s done for me?” He was nearing hysterics.

“You do not talk to me that way, Adrien. If you are going to run the company one day, you will need the best education, one that does not involve putting your life at risk every day.” His dad turned to leave, clearly finished with the conversation.

“You can’t do this! This isn’t fair; I need that school! I, It’s-” Adrien trailed off, trying to slow his breathing, calm the hyperventilating. From the pocket of his pyjama pants, Plagg began pressing his tiny weight against Adrien’s thigh, a meager helping of support. 

“That’s enough, Adrien!” His father said, raising his voice just enough to startle Adrien back a step. “We will talk about this further when you’ve calmed down. I expect to see you at your best at tomorrow’s photo shoot. If you do not see reason, I may have to see about taking you out of the city altogether. Clearly, letting you roam freely about the streets has been a poor choice on my part.” He shook his head disdainfully, his face twisting further into a frown.

Adrien gaped at his dad, barely able to process what he was hearing. He remained frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed at the place his father had shouted at him from. Sensing the end of the conversation, the elder Agreste exited the room in a huff. 

The door creaked shut, just a little more forcefully than it needed to. Adrien slumped over onto the ground, trying despairingly to slow his breathing.

“Kid,” Plagg said, bringing his body up to Adrien’s face. “Adrien. Look at me. Sit up.”

With some coaxing, Adrien managed to get his body rested against the couch. “Okay, now breathe with me. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three four. Again.” Plagg went through the motions, watching Adrien’s sobs slow. They repeated the ritual several more times.

The both of them stared at each other for a long moment, neither willing to break the tension, until Adrien cracked the slightest of watery smiles. “Your entire body inflates when you inhale, you know. You look like a balloon.”

Plagg let out a single, barking laugh. “He lives! There you are, big guy. Where’s the cheese in this house?” 

Adrien stood and watched Plagg pull a wheel of pungent Roquefort out of a desk drawer. “You know what you need, kid?” Plagg said mid-bite.

Adrien wandered over to his enormous window. So close to the city, and still so far away. Locked up like a princess in a tower. “A new father?” he said bitterly. 

“Nah,” Plagg swallowed. “Well, maybe. What you need is to do exactly what your old man said. ‘Roam freely about the streets.’ That’ll stick it to him. Show him you can handle yourself when he’s not around.”

Delicately, Adrien unlatched the window and pushed it open. “I think you’re right, Plagg.”

“I am? No I’m not, don’t listen to me. Where are you going?” 

Adrien was already halfway out the window, still in his pyjamas. “Are you coming or not?” 

“Well when you give me that choice, I guess I’ll come along. Somebody’s got to stop you from doing something stupid.”

“And that somebody’s going to be you?” Adrien smirked at his Kwami, feeling his spirits lifting by the minute.

“Touché. Besides, if you get caught by the paparazzi with runny makeup on your face, I get to laugh at the headlines. Can we stop by a drug store for some more cheese?” 

“Sure buddy,” Adrien laughed, and rolled out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and rested his elbows on his desk, unable to focus on anything but his wayward son. Teenagers could be so uncooperative. He was just trying to help his child make his way in the world; surely Adrien would come to see that. If only his wife were here; she’d know what to make of all this.

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his open office door. “May I come in, sir?” asked his assistant.

Immediately, Gabriel put himself back together. It wouldn’t do to show weakness in front of the help. “Of course, Nathalie. What do you need?”

“It’s about Adrien, sir.” Ah, yes. His childless assistant was going to question his parenting methods once more. “I caught the end of your argument from the hallway.”

“It wasn’t an argument,” he corrected. “Adrien is wrong, and I will set him straight eventually. ‘Argument’ implies two differences of opinion, either of which are equally valid.”

Nathalie’s eyebrows raised in shock. “Sir, those are his-” she started, before taking a moment to collect herself. Good; no need for two hysterical people under his roof. “He loves that school. And he’s never been hurt going there. I think any good you might cause by pulling him out might be, er… counteracted.” Her voice trailed off.

Ah, she was afraid for her job. It was nice to see that some people still respected his authority. “Go ahead. Speak freely.”

“It’s just that. Sir,” she began again. “That school has done him so much good already. In just one year, he’s happier, he’s more social, he’s more positive… if you went to some of his fencing meets, sir, or his basketball games, you’d see how much energy he has. Leaving Adrien cooped up in here is no way to raise a growing boy. He needs to have friends, to experience the world. Protecting him is all well and good, but it won’t make a difference saving his life if he doesn’t get to live in the process.”

“That’s quite enough, Nathalie,” he stopped her. “Adrien was fine for fifteen years in this house, and he will be fine for a few more. He is not losing out on anything- anything important- by being restricted to the manor. It will keep him safe, and more importantly, it will allow me to keep a closer eye on him.”

“But Sir-”

“I said that’s enough, Nathalie. You will not tell me how to raise my son.” He held up a hand, interrupting before she could grow overwrought. “Before he went to that school, Adrien’s tutors were the best in Paris. He will continue to go to his lessons, and he will continue to learn. He will go to business school, learn everything he needs to, and go to work at Gabriel. He is an Agreste; this is how it will be. I am his father, he is my son, and if you question my decisions on the matter, I will find a new assistant.”

Nathalie looked to have more to say, but schooled her face in an impassive frown that betrayed her frustration. If this was the result of his tutelage, he could almost be impressed- just a touch more blank, a hair more stone-faced, and he’d almost believe she wasn’t imagining setting him on fire. Unfortunately, he knew her tells, and he didn’t appreciate the insubordination.

“I understand, Sir. I apologize.” She stood there a moment longer, hesitating, before turning to leave.

She was stopped, however, by Adrien’s bodyguard rushing into the open doorway. “Something tripped the perimeter alarms. A window in Adrien’s room was opened, and the front gate is unlocked.”

Gabriel was up like a rocket, already on his way out the door. “Is Adrien alright?” he asked, pushing past his employees and near-jogging to his son’s room. Thank goodness he had that new security system installed after that akuma that got into their home. That sort of thing would never happen again.

“I don’t know, Sir. I came here first from the security room.”

“You made the right call,” he said in lieu of reassurance. The three of them burst into Adrien’s room, only to find it empty, and the window sealed.

“Do you think he snuck out?” Nathalie said, giving a voice to his concern.

“I’m not certain. Go out and look for him,” Gabriel said to the both of them.

“What if he was taken?” responded his assistant, the concern in her voice poorly masking the fear.

“Then you will get him back!” he ordered. “You are expendable. Adrien is not.”

Neither of them moved. “Shouldn’t we call the police?” asked Adrien’s bodyguard.

That gave him pause. If Adrien had simply left, then the police would surely collect him in short time. He was, after all, good friends with the mayor. If Adrien had been taken, though, then the police would be even more helpful. Competent as his employees were- most of the time, anyway- they were certainly no match for kidnappers.

“No,” Gabriel said finally. “If word gets out that Adrien has gone missing, it will cause a scandal for the company. We keep a lid on this as long as we can.”

Nathalie looked as though she might punch him. But still, she turned obediently and swept out of the room in a huff.

She really needed to work on controlling her emotions. She’d never make it in a high-profile industry if her superiors could read her so clearly.

Regardless, it worked out in his favor. So long as she followed his orders, an obvious emotional weakness made her useful, if only because he knew what buttons to push.

* * *

 Adrien’s feet took him around the city as fast as they could carry him. He hoped to put as much distance between himself and the mansion as possible. He was feeling considerably better now that he’d escaped, his heart beating with the liberation that typically only came when he was Chat Noir.

Despite his best intentions, though, his feet only seemed to carry him to one place. In the absence of any purpose in mind, it seemed his subconscious would always take him to the same destination: The Eiffel Tower.

Adrien felt his heart swell at the sight of the Tower, lighting the night sky for miles in every direction. A testament to everything he and Ladybug fought for. A symbol of the city he loved so much. The city that would soon be taken from him.

“Do you think Father will let me come back here at all, once I’m locked away for good?”

Plagg peeked out of the collar of his Ladybug tee. “A better question is, how are we supposed to be Chat Noir if he’s got eyes on you twenty-four seven?”

His breath caught. He hadn’t thought of that. “Do you think he just doesn’t trust me? Why is it so important to him that I stay alone in the manor so much?”

“I can’t speak from experience- I never had a father,” Plagg said. “I was manifested from the pure energies of Chaos at the dawn of time.”

Adrien didn’t know what to make of that.

“But,” Plagg continued, “if I had to guess, I’d say it’s a control thing. He lost his wife to circumstances he couldn’t control, and he wants to make sure that never happens again.”

“But what about what I want? He doesn’t seem to care about how I’m feeling, as long as I do what he says. Shouldn’t a parent care about the wellbeing of their children, beyond just physical safety? What about my mental health?”

“Slow down, kid; I’m on your side,” Plagg said, patting his neck. “All I’m saying is that when humans lose people, they tend to do everything they can to prevent that in the future. I’m not saying he’s doing the right thing; I just mean he’s doing it because he cares about you.”

“He has a funny way of showing it,” Adrien sighed, sitting down against the concrete base of the Tower. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

“Forgiven. As long as we get that cheese you promised.”

Adrien smiled at that. At least some people in his life were dependable.

“Do you hear that?” he stirred, suddenly alert. “I thought…”

Yes, there it was. Unmistakably, Nathalie’s voice, calling his name, echoing over the empty Champ de Mars.

“Aw, no. They’re looking for me.” He stood, ready to face the music. He looked up at the iron facade of the Tower. Goodbye, Paris. Hello, solitude.

“They can’t find you if you’re not you,” Plagg said.

Right. He was a superhero. Magical costume and all that.

Warmly, he smiled down at his Kwami. “Thanks, Plagg. Claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important note: the canon of this story assumes that Gabriel is NOT Hawkmoth. It's important to the timeline that they be separate people. And, for that matter, it's important to the story that Gabriel not be a supervillain- I want people to see him as an ordinary terrible father, the kind that could happen to anybody; his actions shouldn't be excusable with "oh of course he's a horrible dad; he's a supervillain."
> 
> [Did you know I have a Tumblr?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, please leave comments so I know how I'm doing. Chapters will be posted every Friday. And, of course, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris' superheroes have a heart-to-heart, and the plot turns and turns and turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Being Chat Noir always felt so freeing, in a way that being Adrien had never felt before.

It wasn’t simply the absence of authority- though that was certainly part of it. It was also having open access to the entire city; being able to go anywhere he wanted; being revered by the people in a way that Adrien Agreste couldn’t be. Sure, they recognized him, and often tried to get his attention, his time, his money, his picture… 

But being Chat Noir was different. People wanted things from Adrien Agreste. They wanted him to act a certain way. All anyone ever wanted from Chat Noir was to thank him. And given how much he loved being Chat Noir, he couldn’t help but indulge them. If the people of Paris wanted to look up to him, he would do his best to be a role model. 

Heh, model.

Chat Noir stopped atop a high rise in the financial district, taking in the sights. The view from the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking, but there was something to be said for looking down at the city center- Tower included- from the highest point one could find.

This was the first time since he started sneaking out that his absence had even been noted. He’d gone missing during Akuma attacks, but everyone went missing during Akuma attacks. At least then he could use the “I was hiding in the shower” excuse. 

Now, though, his father must have gone back to talk to him more. Or maybe Nathalie had tried to calm him down. Either were equally likely, considering it was Nathalie who came out looking for him. If his father had found his room empty, he’d send his assistant out, and if Nathalie had found his room empty, she’d go looking for him alone, because she… 

Huh. It was possible that Nathalie went looking for him because if something happened to him on her watch, she could get fired; but it was also possible that she genuinely cared about him and wanted him to be safe.

Alternatively, he might have tripped the new security alarms. Plagg assured him that he would still be able to come and go as Chat Noir with no problems, but he didn’t leave as Chat Noir; he left as Adrien. 

It’s not like the security system would be useful, anyway. It was designed to keep people from getting in, but all he wanted was to get out.

Chat Noir took his baton in one hand and stepped off the roof of the building, free-falling several floors before extending his weapon to the pavement to stop his descent. Once again, he propelled himself across rooftops at high speeds, his feet barely touching the ground before propelling him back into the air, and-

And he found his way to the bank of the Seine, looking up at the Tower once more. Drawn, as always, to his favorite spot in the city. 

He could no longer hear anyone calling his name, and he didn’t hear any police sirens either, so either they were no longer looking for him, or they’d moved on.

He chastised himself. Of course he didn’t hear any sirens; sirens would mean Gabriel had declared him missing, and that would cause a scandal.

“What’s got you thinking so hard, chaton?” 

He whipped his head around, startled. There, resting against the railing overlooking the water, was Ladybug. 

Chat Noir breathed a massive sigh of relief and sat down on a bench in opposite her. “Nothing to concern yourself with, My Lady,” he parried. His tail swished between his feet, projecting the most at ease he was capable of. 

Ladybug shook her head. “Silly Kitty. I’m going to worry about it either way; you might as well just tell me so I actually have something to worry about.”

Can’t fault that logic. “How are you even sure that something’s wrong?”

“Besides the fact that you’re deflecting?” she raised an eyebrow. “You’re not making any puns. And your cheeks have makeup streaks on them, running down from the mask. You’ve been crying.”

Ah, right; he hadn’t had time to take his makeup off after his photoshoot that afternoon. Gotta remember to do that later.

He pushed forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. “It’s my dad. He’s getting... “

Course correction. “Well, he was always kinda bad. He’s getting worse. I could handle it when he was just neglectful- I mean, it sucked, but I got over it. Everyone deals with grief in their own way.”

Ladybug opened her mouth to interrupt, but he was in the zone now.

“I mean- it’s been two years! I get that he misses Mom; God knows I miss her too, but I’m not asking for much. Just. I just-” 

His head fell into his hands and he swallowed a sob. “I want my dad back.”

A hand stroked down his spine; he looked up to find Ladybug sitting beside him, wearing the most loving face he’d ever seen. “How is he getting worse?”

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “He wants to pull me out of school. He’s decided it’s too dangerous with all the Akuma attacks, and he wants to lock me up in that big, empty house forever.”

“Oh, Kitty…” she said, pulling his head onto her shoulder. “Is that why you left?” 

He nodded against the crook of her neck. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve gone out as Chat Noir to clear my head plenty of times, but this is the first time someone’s noticed me missing from home. I’m terrified that when I get back, he’s going to decide I can never leave the house again.”

“Then don’t go home.” Ladybug shifted to cradle his head in her hands, her blue eyes hardening with fire. “You’re Chat Noir, right? You can’t let him intimidate you. You deserve better. Show him you can handle yourself on your own. You’re almost an adult; he can’t lock you up like that.”

Once again, Chat Noir was struck by how impassioned Ladybug could be about the things she believed in. She really was an excellent choice for a superhero; her sense of injustice was unmatched, even by him.

“Where do I go, though? I can’t stay Chat Noir all night, I’m exhausted; and I certainly can’t just sleep outside.”

“You’re a charismatic person,” Ladybug told him. “You must have plenty of friends. Is there anyone whose couch you could crash on? Just for a night?”

He took a moment to collect himself, and went over the few friends he had in his head. 

Alya’s was out of the question. He didn’t know her super well, and she’d ask a ton of questions about why he needed a place to stay, and that just wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have with someone he wasn’t all that close to.

Nino would be ideal, but he was still out of town until Sunday night. That left Marinette.

Marinette wouldn’t put him out. Her family were some of the kindest people he knew. He trusted them with this favor, and while he didn’t want to impose, he knew they wouldn’t object. Besides, he could always repay their kindness later. As much as he didn’t want to be a burden, that was his best option.

“Yeah, I have someone I can go to. Thanks, Ladybug.” 

She stood, and pulled him up from the bench by the hand. “If you ever need anything, you can absolutely call me. I don’t want my Kitty out on the streets alone- or, for that matter, locked up by himself forever. You know how to reach me.”

Chat Noir submerged her a crushing hug. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“If you don’t mind,” he added when he took a step back, “I think I’m going to wander for a bit more. It’s not often I get to just… enjoy the view.”

He meant it flirtatiously, but it came out so soft and gentle that she almost, almost thinks he’s talking about the city.

“Sure thing, Kitty. Just don’t stay out too late.”

Ladybug swung away, and Chat Noir watched her go, aching to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom has a tendency to characterize Marinette as a very demure, self-conscious person, and while that makes for interesting storytelling, that's not quite true to canon. Marinette is about the most recklessly overconfident person in Paris, and that's part of why she's such a good Ladybug. It's a shame that people always assume the reason she's protecting her secret identity is because she's afraid people will be disappointed in her, when it's always just been for their safety.
> 
> So if you're worried Marinette is out-of-character in this chapter (and, for that matter, in the rest of the story) I advise you to go back and re-watch the show.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I've decided that once school gets out (that'll be about six weeks from now, so around Chapter Eight- which, serendipitously, is the end of the first act), I'll increase posting to two chapters a week, probably on Mondays and Fridays. This story will likely end up around 25 chapters, and if I post only once a week, it'll be September before it ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns how to ask for help. Marinette learns how to hold herself together while her whole worldview shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“But sir! We can’t just leave him-”

“I am growing tired of your insubordination, Nathalie,” Gabriel spat venomously into the phone. “Return to the mansion at once. It’s been over an hour; I trust my son to come to his senses. If Adrien is not back by morning, we’ll contact the mayor and make sure he’s found. Quietly.”

He hung up the phone without waiting for a response and sat back in his office chair with a sigh. On the left side of his desk was a binder full of reports on the fall line; on the right, a laptop with a map of Paris on the screen. It was supposed to have a dot with Adrien’s location on it, but it appeared that his phone had been turned off, so it was worthless.

Adrien had always been such an obedient child. He liked his lessons, Gabriel had thought; most of them had been Adrien’s ideas in the first place. But ever since his wife had died, Adrien had been growing increasingly, frustratingly rebellious. It was becoming a major distraction from his work, and Gabriel would not stand for it. Adrien needed to understand the gravity of his actions, and more importantly, he needed to understand that so long as he was Gabriel’s son, he would listen to his father, or there would be consequences.

Gabriel slammed the computer closed with just a bit too much force. He missed the days when his business gave him stress and his family gave him relief, rather than the other way around. Not that his job was all that relieving, regardless.

 

* * *

 

Adrien stood on the stoop of the bakery’s delivery door, inhaling deeply. He wasn’t sure he could do this. Couldn’t he just sleep outside? Just for one night; it’d be fine-

“Come on kid, just knock on the door,” Plagg interrupted, flying up to Adrien’s face. His tiny paws clung to Adrien’s nose and his stare bored into his ward’s eyes.

Adrien blinked first. “Your eyes are the same size as mine, but your head is so small. Where is the rest of your body?”

“The Astral Plane. Not that it’s hard to access; watch.” Plagg hovered to the door and rested his tiny paw on the cold steel. With strength far in excess of his size, he knocked three times, and the door gave a resounding bang bang bang, as though it’d been struck by an adult human.

Adrien would have been impressed if he didn't immediately started panicking.

Thankfully, before his brain goblins could launch into high-octane anxiety, the door clicked open, revealing Sabine Cheng.

“Adrien? What are you doing out here? It’s nearly midnight. And heavens, what’s all over your face?” Her words of concern pierced his murky thoughts, dragging him cautiously to a near-stable state.

“Hey, Mrs. Cheng!” He waved. No, don’t wave. Waving is weird. “I-I had a fight with my dad?” He asked, scratching the back of his head. “I was hoping I could… stay here tonight? I don’t really want to go home to that big empty manor.”

She hesitated only a fraction of a second. “Of course! Come in, come in. I was just finishing up record keeping for the bakery. You wouldn’t believe how much flour this place goes through.” She shuffled him inside with surprising strength- seriously, how was every tiny person Adrien knew so strong?- and closed and locked the door behind him. “And I’ve told you before; call me Sabine.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien said. He sat down on a stool near the oven, but was immediately back on his feet when she took his hand, not bothering to look back.

“Where are we going?” He asked, still a little bit stuck in his head.

“Upstairs, dear. You didn’t think you’d be sleeping on the bakery floor, did you? I’ll make up the couch for you. If you want to get that makeup off your face, there’s some things behind the mirror in the bathroom. Try not to wake Tom; he has to be up in a few hours to start baking. And stop calling me Mrs. Cheng, dear.”

He followed her up the flight into her home, immediately relaxing in the embrace of the familiar walls.

Adrien loved the Dupain-Cheng residence so much. It was everything his own house wasn’t. Small, cozy, full of life and love. Sometimes he wished he could stay here forever.

Sabine went to the hall closet, retrieving a few spare blankets and pillows. Adrien, meanwhile, went to the bathroom and found what things he needed. Closing the mirror, he caught his breath in surprise to find Marinette on the stairs up to her room, similarly pyjama-clad.

“Adrien? What are you doing here?” she stage-whispered to him from across the hall. “And what’s on your-”

Her voice stopped abruptly and her eyes grew wide. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, taking several deep breaths.

Adrien turned slowly, eyes full of concern. Despite his delicate state, he was more than happy to help someone in need. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

She looked up at him, blue eyes momentarily panicked, but she relaxed under his gaze. It was nice that she could be okay around him; usually she was so nervous in his presence.

“I’m fine,” she said. “But you haven’t answered my question. It’s nearly midnight; what’s going on?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I kind of got into a huge fight with my dad, and I sort of ran away. I’ll go back in the morning, but I can’t really go home tonight. I wouldn’t be okay.”

She nodded understandingly. “Come upstairs. I’ll take your makeup off; you can tell me what happened. I-if you want to, that is.”

Adrien looked over at Sabine. She waved her hand at him and smiled, so he followed Marinette obediently up into her room. He was making a habit of being led up flights of stairs by Cheng women.

Marinette settled Adrien in on her chaise and took the makeup removal products from him. “Now then, what happened with your dad?”

Adrien tensed under her touch, but reminded himself that it was just Marinette, his first friend, one of his most trusted. He willed himself to settle his muscles. “He wants to pull me out of school.”

“That’s horrible!” She pulled back, looking at him with shock. “Why?”

“He says it’s too dangerous, what with the Akuma attacks that always seem to target our school. He’s going to keep me locked up in the manor, kept watch by high-tech security system. I’ll only be allowed out to my lessons, and even then under guard. I’m going to be imprisoned.”

Marinette watched his face for a long moment, a look of sympathy on her face that Adrien couldn’t quite read. “Oh, Adrien,” she said, before wrapping him in her embrace.

For the first time since the argument with his father, Adrien felt himself fully relax. Every cell in his body unclenched, releasing years of tension from his nerves. He hugged Marinette back, his hands wrapping in the exterior fabric of her shirt, and felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t squeeze them back, and so Marinette’s shoulder was stained wet. She set the makeup remover products down on the chaise and began running her hands calmingly over his back, repeatedly whispering “It’s okay, it’s okay,” into his ear.

Goodness, was this what emotional support felt like? This was the best thing he’d experienced in years, he’d been missing out.

His eyes finally dry, Adrien shifted back and retrieved the things she’d set down. He turned to hand them to Marinette, and found her holding back giggles.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“You look like you’ve been attending Raccoon Fight Club,” she teased, taking the things from his hands.

He laughed. He actually laughed. “You should see the other guy. I left plenty of claw marks on his fur.”

She tilted her head and smirked at him. “I’m certain you did, you vicious predator you.”

The rest of his time under her touch passed in comfortable silence. Adrien was struck silent by how gentle she was with him, turning his face side to side with just a tap on his chin. When she was finished, she rain her hands through his hair and smiled. “You look wonderful,” she whispered- and then seemed to remember herself, because she turned red in the moonlight and added, “A-Adrien.”

He nodded, smiled thankfully. Marinette took the collection of makeup removers and turned her back to him, intending to return them to the bathroom, and he was momentarily terrified of being alone once more.

Adrien stood to follow her, but blurted out “Could I hug you again?” despite his best interests. He could practically hear Plagg’s voice from his pocket, cackling at his mistakes.

But rather than things being awkward, Marinette surprised him. She dropped the armload of skin care products on the floor and practically ran back to him, launching herself into his arms. He clung to her for his life, savoring the feeling of being cared for as much as he could.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“We’ll work this out,” she said. “You’re not alone in this.”

He willed back tears again, and this time found himself successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being subtle and coy. There are sections of later chapters from other various characters' perspectives- Nathalie's, Tom's, Marinette's- that will, I think, help explain their thoughts better than Adrien's point of view can, since Adrien is not historically the most observant person.
> 
> As an aside, Adrien spends a great deal of time almost-crying or actively-crying over the course of a few chapters, and before someone calls me on it, let me just say that A) this is an incredibly tumultuous time in his life, and B) he's a depressed, anxious teenage boy who has panic attacks and an abusive father and doesn't get hugs nearly as much as he should. If anyone deserves to cry a lot, it's Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes to a life-changing realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Adrien awoke on top of his disgusting mattress to the sounds of clanging on his cell bars.

“Get up, you disgrace. You make me sick.” Gabriel’s emotionless voice echoed back on the concrete walls, biting into his skin. A loud

pierced the room as a nearly-empty tray of food hit the floor of the cell.

Adrien lifted himself up on his elbows and glared at the man opposite him. “How long have I been in here?”

The steely-eyed warden grimaced back at Adrien with his father’s eyes. “Does it matter? What difference does it make how long you’ve been here if you’re never getting out?”

Adrien climbed off of the flimsy cot and dragged his withered body to the bars, wrapping his bony fingers around the frigid iron. “Have any of my friends asked about me?”

“What friends?” his father laughed. “Everyone’s forgotten about you.”

“That’s not true!” he cried. “That can’t be true; they care about me-”

“Wake up, you sad, pathetic child,” sneered the wicked man with Gabriel’s face. “Wake up-”

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, Adrien!" 

Adrien shot up from the couch, panting for breath. “I-” he swallowed. “I was… I was in jail?”

He examined his fingers; cold and clammy, but not emaciated. Running a hand through his hair, he felt for the first time the presence of a hand on his shoulder.

Tom Dupain frowned with concern down at him. “Sounded like some dream, son. Want to talk about it?”

Adrien moved the blankets aside and pushed his body up into a corner of the couch, making room for Tom to sit down. “You must be surprised to see me on your couch.”

Tom’s muted laughter warmed Adrien’s face a bit. “You’re not the strangest thing I’ve woken up to find in my living room before.”

“If you don’t mind me asking; what was?”

Tom’s face grew stoic and serious. He took his time stringing words together. “When Marinette was very young, and the bakery was still brand new, I left the back door open on accident. I’d been up later than normal because a shipment ran into traffic, and I was so tired that I forgot to lock up. I woke up at my usual time- five thirty in the morning, so I could have the bakery open by seven. And what did I find in my living room but two men, complete strangers, trying to carry our TV down the stairs.”

Adrien was transfixed by that point. “What did you do?”

“I was real shook up for a moment, but I pulled myself together. I calmly and clearly told them that if they set down the TV and left without a word, I’d let them go. But if they hesitated even for a second, or if I

saw either of them in my home or in my shop, I’d crack their heads open before they could draw another breath.”

Adrien believed him. Tom Dupain was an enormous man. “And they left?”

“One of them almost didn’t, but his buddy got spooked, and he didn’t want to face me down alone. I never saw eye or hair of either of them again.”

“That’s amazing!” Adrien said. “What did Mrs. Cheng think?”

“I never told her,” Tom smiled. “Or Marinette. I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell them either. And don’t let her catch you calling her Mrs. Cheng..”

“I’m sorry, but why are you telling me all this?”

“Because it made you relaxed enough to tell me what’s bothering you.” Tom said gently.

“Why is it that everyone in your family can read me so well?” Adrien shook his head, drawing his knees in close. He exhaled, letting out as much tension as he could manage. “My father has decided that it’s too dangerous for me to go to school, because of all the Akumas. He wants to lock me up in the mansion until- well, until it’s safe, I suppose.”

“And how do you feel about it, son?” Tom asked, resting a hand on Adrien’s shoulder once more.

“I don’t think I’d mind how controlling he is if he still acted like my dad sometimes. It’s like all I am to him is an investment. He keeps me on 1,500 calories so I can model, he keeps me busy so I don’t get into trouble. But when I need something, even if it’s just someone to talk to, or a _hug_ , he acts like I’m a disappointment to the family.”

The both of them sat quietly for a long moment. Then, Tom filled the awkward silence. “I think I can see where he’s coming from. About keeping you home, I mean. That’s part of what I was getting at before, with that story- it’s a parent’s job to protect their family. I protect my wife and daughter, and my wife protects me and Marinette too. I don’t pretend to know all the facts, but you’re all the family he’s got left. I think he’s going about it the wrong way, but I think his heart is in the right place.”

Adrien thought about what Tom was saying. “What’s Marinette’s job?”

“Marinette’s job is to to learn from her parents’ mistakes, to try to understand what wisdom we have to impart, and to be the best version of herself that she can. Whether that person is what we want for her, or what she wants for herself, or something else entirely- as long as she’s a good person who tries her best. Who do you want to be, Adrien?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Nobody has ever cared about what I wanted for myself before.”

Tom smiled sadly. “Well then, try this instead: who _don't_  you want to be?”

Adrien’s answer was immediate. “I don’t want to be a model.”

“Think bigger.”

He stood up, his gears turning. “I don’t want to be a recluse.”

“Better. What else?”

“I don’t want to be a businessman. I don’t want to be a rich brat.”

“Keep going!” Tom said encouragingly.

“I don’t-!” Adrien caught his words and swallowed. If he gave voice to this last terrible thought, there’d be no going back. It felt blasphemous to even consider it, like he’d be driving a stake through his father’s heart just by imagining such a reality. In his uncertainty, he looked around the room for some sort of reassurance, and found Tom’s presence behind him.

“It’s okay, son,” Tom said, voice full of all the warmth and comfort Adrien could imagine. “You’re safe here.”

“I,” Adrien tried again, eyes watering. “I don’t want to be an Agreste anymore.”

He sat back down and buried his face in his hands with shame. A strong arm wrapped around his body. “I’m sorry,” they both said.

Tom remained there, lending his strength for Adrien to borrow, until the younger man had nearly fallen back asleep.

“I’m going to get the bakery ready to open.” Tom stood from the couch, letting Adrien stretch out. “If you need anything, come get me. I’m right downstairs.”

Adrien nodded, added a “thank you”, and curled back up in his blankets. He’d never felt so small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that dream sequence, eh?
> 
> And the plot thickens. Things are going to start getting real messy real soon, just you wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start rolling.
> 
> Just two chapters left until Act One ends. (Don't worry; the publication schedule will continue.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Sabine joined her husband in the kitchen before the sun rose, as usual. It was any ordinary Saturday morning, but of course, it was anything but.

“I spoke to Adrien this morning. He was having a nightmare, so I woke him up,” Tom said, not looking up from his dough.

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng had been in perfect sync almost since the day they met. Their courtship had been swift- having been introduced by mutual friends, they clicked instantly. Their marriage was very much a balanced affair; where he was reckless, she was thoughtful, and where she was prone to overthinking, he was more reliably optimistic. Nearly twenty years in, they remained as in love as the day they’d married.

So when she heard the words that came out of her husband’s mouth, Sabine knew exactly which lines to read between.

“How bad is it?” she asked gently, pulling a batch of cupcakes out of the oven. The two danced around one another, a perfectly synchronized ballet of baking.

“That man is neglecting him terribly,” Tom said as his wife ducked under his arm. “I won’t have that. He needs people who care about him in his life.”

She knew exactly where he was going with this. “You know I adore that child, and Marinette certainly does too, but what are we supposed to do about it? We’re bakers, Tom, and we barely have enough room for the three of us.”

The tempo of their dance grew faster as their discussion picked up energy.

“Just hear me out, okay?” he said, twirling behind her to get to the bags of flour. “If Adrien can tell a judge what he told me last night, they won’t let that Gabriel within five hundred meters of him.”

“A judge? Listen to yourself, Tom!” she chided, a tray of bread dough in each hand. “You’re talking about going up against one of the wealthiest men in Paris. He probably pays just one of his lawyers more than the bakery earns in a year!”

Their ballet came to an abrupt end as they stopped in front of each other, holding the other’s stares.

“You didn’t see his face,” Tom said gravely. “He’s holding it all in, and it’s killing him. He’s just a boy, Sabine.”

She sighed, the tension dropping from her shoulders. “I know. I know… but what do you propose we do?”

He gathered his wife into his arms. “Do you know what he said to me?” he hummed downwards. “He said, ‘I don’t want to be an Agreste anymore.’ His exact words.”

Sabine let it sink in. Came to terms with what they were about to do. “Okay. If this is what he wants, if this is what everyone has decided is best, then I’m on board. What do we do?”

Tom stepped back, grinning from ear to ear. “I already called an attorney.”

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir’s route from the bakery to the mansion took him on such a circuitous path that the sun was fully risen above the horizon by the time he swung into the bushes beneath his bedroom window, despite him having departed before dawn. He’d left a note so they wouldn’t miss him, and so that he could thank them for their hospitality. In truth, it would’ve been too much to try and escape via the bakery- they might have asked him to stay, and then he’d never have been able to leave.

He released his transformation and climbed back into the window by hand, knowing that doing so would trigger the security system. They already knew he’d been gone; no point in making them worry further.

His room was exactly as he’d left it: massive, dark, and hollow. Even with the morning sunshine streaming in from the windows, it almost felt like the weight of the desolation was sucking the light from the air. So suffused was the room with emptiness that even Gabriel’s presence emerging from the doorway didn’t brighten the space.

Not that Gabriel’s presence ever brightened his life anyway. “Father,” Adrien said.

“Welcome back,” came the response. “You have a photoshoot in the park in two hours. I expect you there without complaint.”

Adrien nodded absently. This is what his life would always be like, absent his trips to the bakery. Until Gabriel decided that Adrien was an adult, he would always be beholden to the husk that was once his dad. This was the role he was born to play.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something else, but apparently decided against it, because he swept back out the door without another word.

Adrien nodded again, this time to the empty room.

 

* * *

  

It was after noon when the photoshoot finally broke for lunch. Adrien was beaten- he was running on just a few hours of fitful sleep, and he hadn’t eaten in almost a full day. He wasn’t surprised to find a sad-looking salad at his dressing table. This, he supposed, was his punishment for being rebellious.

He was, however, surprised to find Marinette waiting patiently with a box from the bakery.

“Hello,” he said dumbly. “What are you doing here?”

“Would you believe I like watching you work?” She smiled, and he felt better already.

“No, because under no circumstances would I call that my best work,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed.

“You’re not wrong,” she said. “N-not that you’re bad at it! You just looked like your mind was elsewhere. Somewhere you’d very much like the rest of you to be, too.”

Again, Adrien was struck by how perceptive the Dupain-Cheng family was. It was a wonder none of them knew he was Chat Noir.

“What’s in the box?” He said, changing the subject.

“Oh! I brought you some croissants, and an eclair. You left in such a hurry this morning that my parents didn’t catch you; Mama insisted that I bring you something sweet as a thank-you.”

“A thank you…? Thanking me? Why did they want to thank me?” he sat down next to her, taking the box out of her hands. Sure enough, there were a few goodies inside, still warm.

“They enjoy your company. And they feel honored that you trust them enough to bring stuff like this to them.”

He bit into the eclair. His tastebuds filled with sin and delight. “Your parents are absolutely the best people in Paris.”

Marinette giggles. “They’ll be thrilled to hear that. Although if I tell them, they’ll just think I want something from them. So you might want to say so yourself the next time you’re home.”

Home. Adrien caught the slip, but she apparently hadn’t noticed. Did the bakery feel more like home than his father’s mansion?

Absolutely, it did.

“Adrien!” Gabriel’s voice echoed across the park. “What are you eating?!”

“Uh-oh!” Marinette took the box from his hands. “Looks like I should get going.”

Adrien’s face fell with his heart. Every time he had a little slice of happiness, Gabriel snatched it from him.

“Uhm,” Marinette said, standing. “I’ll keep these warm for you, okay? If you want, you can come back to the bakery after you’re done here. I-if you want.”

He swallowed the last bite of hastily-munched eclair. “Could I stay later?”

Standing over him, the sun behind her head, Marinette smiled, and all of a sudden, he felt like he was stepping out from under a shadow.

“Of course you can, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have figured out what the real plot of this story is, I commend you. (It's the big twist at the end of chapter 8.)
> 
> As always, please leave your comments below. I've been stuck on the same chapter for a few weeks, so maybe someone will spur me to finally finish it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's Great Escape. Gabriel begins to come undone. Tom and Sabine are the worried about their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

It’s funny how even the most torturous of activities can be such a breeze when one has something to look forward to afterwards.

At least, that was how Adrien got through the rest of his day. Following his fateful meeting with Marinette, he spent the remainder of the photoshoot bringing his A-game, and not even having a second photoshoot sprung on him by surprise could bring him down. By the time the sun began to dip low over the city of Paris, he’d been run ragged, but he refused to let anything Gabriel threw at him bring him down.

And now that his evening was at last clear- clear enough, anyway- he finally got to return to the bakery. He’d been practically bouncing since lunch, willing time to pass by just a little bit faster. Anything to bring him closer to his home.

Home. What a wonderful thing to have. He was so excited to get there, he nearly missed Gabriel’s presence in his room entirely while he was going about packing his things for an overnight stay.

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” Said the elder Agreste, just a hint of frustration bleeding through the amusement in his voice.

This was the moment- the discussion Adrien had been dreading in the pit of his stomach since he’d left the previous night. He took the deepest of breaths, steeled himself with the most impassive face he could, and locked eyes with Gabriel.

The tension was incendiary. The two men stared one another down, gunmen locked in a duel.

“I’m leaving,” he said, drawing first blood. “Father,” he tacked on, almost insultingly.

“What about your studies? You will miss a piano lesson if you leave now.”

“Will I?” Adrien said, faking a thoughtful tone. “A shame. I guess it can’t be helped.”

“What makes you think I’m just going to let you leave?” Gabriel snarled back, all amusement draining from his tone.

“Because you can’t stop me,” Adrien said. “You don’t get to take this from me.”

“Where are you even going?” Gabriel blustered, losing his patience and his composure.

Adrien returned fire. “I’m not going to tell you. If I do, you’ll just follow me there. You might found out when I get back. Maybe. Probably not.” He turned his back to his father, strolled casually to the window.

“Adrien Agreste, I forbid you from leaving this house!” Gabriel bellowed, all poise gone. “You are my son, and as long as you are my son, you will listen to me!”

Adrien looked over his shoulder, hands on the window, and took the killing shot. “Guess I’m not your son anymore.”

And with that, he cracked the window and climbed out, not bothering to look back and see the bullet holes he’d left in his father.

 

* * *

 

There are some things that business school just doesn’t teach you how to handle.

Your boss nonchalantly brushing off his own son effectively disowning him is one of this things.

“I don’t understand; don’t you want to go after him? This is clearly a cry for help!” Nathalie roared from the open doorway of his office. She was unwilling to accept that he was just letting this happen. Adrien needed a parent, and Gabriel was failing him.

“I am confident,” Gabriel said, completely at ease, “that Adrien will see reason and return if we give him time. He’s clearly not out wandering the streets, or else someone would have noticed him and reported such; that means he’s found somewhere safe. Therefore, I am not concerned for his well-being; merely his obedience. Adrien is the heir to the Agreste family name, and he is aware of the burden that entails.”

Nathalie could only stare, slack-jawed, at the man she once respected as a mentor. “How. How dare you? That’s your son you’re talking about! Not some-”

“That is enough, Nathalie,” Gabriel bites out, the venom in his voice just barely evident. “How I raise my son is not your business. If you value your job, I suggest you learn your place.”

For the first time since she’d stormed in, Nathalie took a good, hard look at her boss. He was still just as composed as ever, but something was off. A frayed power line, buzzing with heat, barely holding in its destructive potential.

There were a hundred things she could’ve said in response. ‘You clearly don’t value your son,’ or maybe ‘it is my business if you’re not going to raise him at all’.

But if Gabriel fired her, then that would mean there was nobody in the mansion watching out for Adrien. That would mean nobody left to look the other way when he snuck food from the kitchen, or to let him sleep in just a bit after a late night.

And as long as he lived in the mansion, Adrien needed somebody in his corner. “Yes, sir,” she finally replied, only a little bit clipped.

“You are dismissed, Nathalie.” Gabriel waved a hand at her, returning his gaze to his desk.

She turned on her heel and swept out of the room, blood on her mind. 

 

* * *

 

The bakery- and the home above it- would forever be synonymous with refuge to Adrien. Even when things were looking up, a visit to the Dupain-Cheng residence easily improve an already-stellar day. It made sense, then, that it would only be more beneficial when he needed it the most.

“Dinner is delicious,” Adrien said, smiling through bulging cheeks.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Sabine gave a hesitant smile. “Why don’t you tell us more about what you’ve been doing with your time?”

“Well most days, I’m just keeping up with the fashion industry,” Adrien began. “Fittings, interviews, photoshoots, and the like. Depending on the day-”

Sabine shared a significant look with her husband.

“-also basketball, fencing, Chinese lessons, piano lessons- I’m getting pretty good at piano, actually, but it’s such a chore to practice. It’s weird how that works. Like, if you’re doing something for yourself, you feel proud, you feel accomplished; but when it’s because somebody else is forcing you, it’s like.”

He paused. All of a sudden, Adrien became aware that all eyes in the room were on him.

“Uh. Yeah.” He stroked the back of his neck nervously.

“Adrien,” Tom said. “Why do you do all those things?”

“Well.” He thought about it for a moment, and came up blank. “I guess it’s my own fault? At first, my parents told me I could do whatever I wanted, but I didn’t know what I wanted, so I just tried everything.”

Something about the way they were absorbing everything he said made Adrien feel like he should be watching his words.

“Somewhere along the way, it stopped being about what I wanted. Now that I think about it, I don’t think it was ever about what I wanted. It’s like this: I’m the heir to the Agreste family name,” he said, the eye-roll being implied. “If I am to be an exemplary product of the Family, I need to be the best ‘me’ I can be; and that means being talented at everything, I guess?”

It made a lot more sense in his head, but maybe that was because he’d never stopped to question it before. It was just the Way Things Were.

“It sounds like an awful lot of work that you don’t really enjoy,” Sabine said delicately. Tom nodded in agreement. “What do you want to be?” she continued.

Adrien laughed, but there was bitterness in it. “I don’t even know anymore. I’m not sure I ever knew, but I never had to think about until recently.”

Marinette made the slightest of noises. Adrien couldn’t help but be suspicious of the way she’d been looking at him the entire dinner, never saying a word, just examining him. It was like she was expecting something. She’d been especially friendly and helpful to him lately, even more than usual, but she kept- kept looking at him. Only, not how she usually did. It was like there was something just beyond the his exterior that she was trying to find, some hidden inner Adrien she kept hoping would present itself.

“Adrien,” Sabine said, dragging him out of his confusion. “Do you like being an Agreste?”

It took just the slightest moment of thought. “Quite frankly, no,” he answered. “At least, not lately. Especially now that my dad wants to lock me up in the mansion forever, like some princess in a tower.”

The food had gone cold. “Can you come into the living room with me, Adrien?” Tom said, rising. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

And thus concluded the least awkward family dinner Adrien had had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has all been building up to something big, I assure you. 
> 
> And I'm well aware of how out-of-character Gabriel is, I know he'd be furious and worried about Adrien. I need him to be extra dismissive and neglectful for the rest of the plot to make sense.
> 
> As always, please leave your comments below; I'm dying to hear what you're all thinking before the big twist at the end of Act One.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's life gets a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Once they’d settled in the living room, Marinette helping her mother with the dishes, Tom wrestled with how to start the conversation that needed to be had.

“Look, son, here’s the thing,” he began, his arm resting on the back of the couch. “Sabine and I- we want to do whatever it takes to make sure you’re okay.”

“Uh-huh,” Adrien said. “I don’t-”

“Let me finish,” Tom interrupted. “You mean a great deal to the both of us, and to Marinette. We love having you here, you’re delightful company, and it’s killing us to see what that man is putting you through.”

“Where are you going with this?” Adrien said, feeling something unfamiliar building in the pit of his stomach.

The running water in the kitchen ceased echoing out the doorway, and Marinette went bounding up the stairs to her room, only stopping once to give Adrien a significant look. Sabine joined her husband on the couch. It struck Tom that at that moment, the two of them were very much arbiters of Adrien’s fate, preparing to him Adrien a much-needed reprieve from his suffering. It was a heavy burden, but one he was glad to bear.

“What Tom means is that we want to help. We’re going to help,” Sabine said, interrupting Tom’s thoughts. “If you need us to set you up some room- even if that means giving you a space that can be all yours, even if that means making closet space, shelf space, whatever. You deserve… you deserve a place you can belong in. A home.”

Adrien’s eyes misted over fully. “Are you offering to take me in?” he choked.

“Something like that,” Tom answered for the both of them.

“I can’t ask that of you! You’ve given me so much already; I couldn’t possibly impose further-”

“It’s not an imposition, son,” Sabine said, and in that moment, fully embraced the reality of what they were doing. “You are not a burden. You have never been a burden. Please don’t think of yourself that way.”

His eyes were glassy. They stuttered open and closed rapidly, holding back tears. “I. I don’t know how to thank you enough. I didn’t. I didn’t think I had anything I could do. I was out, out of options... Thank you, thank you, my goodness, thank you so much!”

Adrien’s entire body seemed frozen in place, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides, so Tom and Sabine came to him. They enveloped him in their arms, and held him until he finished composing himself.

“Thank you,” he repeated.

“Think nothing of it,” Tom said. “You’re done belonging to that man. If you like.”

Adrien shook his head in disbelief. “I need to lie down,” he said vacantly.

Tom ushered him to the stairs. “Go sit with Marinette for a bit. We’ll talk more about this later.”

Adrien’s feet found their way upwards, independent of his own intentions. His head swirled, his heart reeled, and for the first time since he’d been condemned to imprisonment, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was a little perturbed to find Marinette’s room completely empty, but it worked out in his favor. Plagg hadn’t been out of his pocket since that morning, and he was getting antsy.

“Are you sure about this, kid?” The orb-cat said through a mouthful of cheese. “I mean, don’t you think this is coming on a little fast?”

“Weren’t you the one who told me I needed a new father, like, yesterday?”

“Since when do you listen to me?!” Plagg bit back as he bit into a spot of Livarot.

Adrien shook his head, frustrated. “I agree that this is maybe happening quickly. But this is what I want. This is the best thing that’s happened to me in years! I still can’t believe it.” He sat down on the chaise, holding his head in his hands, trying to slow the shaking.

“I just mean that you’re not thinking this through! What if there are other choices you haven’t considered?” Plagg flew up to his face, cheese in tow, trying to scold as quietly as possible.

“I don’t need to consider any other choices,” Adrien said. “I made my choice. This is what I want. Why are you so against this?”

“Because I’m worried about you!” Plagg took Adrien by the nose. “I’m worried that you’re jumping at the first good thing and you’re not thinking of the consequences. What will your dad do? How about Marinette and her parents? They’re nice, sure, but what if they’re not prepared for this? And what if something happens and you need to be Chat Noir, but your new family won’t let you leave?”

“Adrien?” came Marinette’s voice from atop the loft. She had one hand on the door to the roof, slowly easing it shut.

“Marinette! I was just-” he looked from her to Plagg, only to find his kwami long gone.

“Who were you talking to?” she asked, climbing down to his level.

“Nobody! I was just thinking out loud,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She gave him the same imperceptible look she’d been giving him all throughout dinner, like she was trying to see through him but couldn’t quite make it.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“You have so many obvious tells, you know that?” she smirked, leaning against her desk. “You always rub the back of your neck when you’ve been caught in something. You’d make a terrible poker player.”

“Why can everyone in your family read me so well?” he said, frazzled. “What are you even looking for?”

She moved to sit beside him on the chaise. “The whole time I’ve known you, you’ve been this picture of poise and politeness. Always so charming, so refined,” she said, the barest hint of a blush visible in the moonlight. “I thought for certain that you were just the consummate gentleman, a relic of a bygone era.“

“I have no idea where you’re going with this,” Adrien said.

“Hush,” she held up her hand to silence him. “The last few days, I’ve sort of had to deconstruct that? If that makes sense. I feel like I’m meeting you for the first time, Adrien. And don’t get me wrong- I definitely like the person I’ve found you to be. You’re kind, and thoughtful, and clever. You’re a total goofball,” she said, a laugh punctuating her speech. “But you’re also, I think, really lonely. You’ve lost a lot to circumstances outside your control, and I think nobody would blame you if you were cynical and mean.”

Adrien was trembling by that point.

“But you’re not. You’re a perfectly wonderful human being who is supportive and smart, and who just keeps getting dealt bad hands. My point is, Adrien, I haven’t been a good friend to you. I’ve been looking at the person you’ve been pretending to be, and I should’ve looked past that person and found the real you. I’m sorry I didn’t. I’d really like to try again.”

He couldn’t wait any longer. Adrien threw his arms around Marinette and held back tears against her shoulder. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“It’s no trouble at all. Are you okay?” she asked, running her hand down his back.

He straightened himself out and cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “It’s been a long weekend,” he said finally. “But, uh. Your parents offered to take me in.”

“Adrien, that’s amazing!” she said, her face lighting up. “I had no idea- but of course, if that’s what you need, we’ve got plenty of room here. Are you going to accept?”

“It never occurred to me to decline,” he said honestly. 

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, Tom and Sabine sat on the couch, their long silence punctuated only by the quiet sipping of tea.

“It’ll be expensive,” Sabine said finally.

“Mhm,” came the grunt of response from her husband.

“We might have to pay for his college.”

“Yep.”

“The legal troubles alone might destroy our business.”

“That is entirely possible.”

“But,” she sighed finally, “the alternative is sending him back to his father.”

“This is true,” Tom said.

“And we aren’t going to do that, ever.”

“Damn right,” he nodded.

“Alright then,” she stood. “Let’s go tell him what we’ve decided.”

Hand in hand, the two of the climbed the stairs into Marinette’s room, where they found their daughter with her arm wrapped soothingly around Adrien’s shoulders.

“Adrien,” Sabine began. “We’ve talked about this a lot, Tom and I.”

“We were thinking,” Tom added. “If it’s alright with you. We would like to legally adopt you.”

The tense silence hung like a wire pulled taut. Only Adrien’s widening eyes, darting around the room, kept the wire from snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting earlier; this is my last week of school EVER, and finals are kinda kicking my ass. Here it is, on time!
> 
> This is the end of the first act! I will not be taking any time off; updates will continue every Friday, as promised. I may increase it to every Monday and Friday over the summer if my schedule allows, but it depends on how often I'm writing. I'll probably want to write a lot more if it makes me feel good, though, so if you want to read more, you should tell me!
> 
> Also, please let me know how I'm doing; I love your feedback. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“You... want to adopt me?”

Marinette’s hand on Adrien’s back was incredibly reassuring, but beside him, she looked just as concerned as he felt.

“I can’t accept that; that’s so much-”

Tom stopped him with an open palm. “Before you object, we’ve talked about this a lot. We know what it’ll cost. We’ve done our research.”

“You don’t understand,” Adrien stood, once again trying to calm the shaking in his hands. “I once watched my father sue a man for wearing the same pants as him to a board meeting. And win. Keeping him from me is possible, maybe, but there’s no way he’d ever give up custody; he’s-”

His voice caught on the words. He tasted copper in his mouth. “He knows what it’s like to lose family. He’ll burn the whole company to the ground to keep me locked away in the mansion.”

“Then we’ll get you out,” Marinette said, surprising him with how determined she sounded.

Sabine nodded in agreement. “We’re prepared for that, hun. We have a plan, of sorts. We just need you to give the okay.”

The room was still for a long moment. Everyone waited for his verdict.

“Adrien,” Marinette said, breaking the tension. “You didn’t see the way he looked at you at lunch today. He’s not feeding you.”

He shook his head, holding the tears in. “It’s for a job, it’s not like that-”

“Stop it, Adrien; he’s abusing you!” She cut him off, taking him by both shoulders. “I can’t stand to see you like this. You don’t have to defend him. You don’t have to try to make it okay. That man has neglected and abused you for years, and if we can convince a judge that, you’ll never have to see him again.”

He stared at Marinette, closing his mouth to keep the flies out. Sometimes he forgot how fiery she could be when it came to the things she cared about.

His stomach fluttered at the thought of being one of those things.

Adrien’s eyes found their way back to Tom and Sabine. “Is that right?”

“That’s what we figure,” Sabine confirmed. “All you have to do is tell a judge what he’s done to you. The malnutrition, the neglect, the control, even trying to lock you up; that’s all textbook parental abuse. No amount of money or lawyers in the world can change that fact.”

“He’ll destroy the bakery,” Adrien cracked.

“That’s a risk we’re willing to take,” Tom nodded. “You need to be free of his influence. Whatever that takes, we’ll handle it. Don’t you worry about it. That’s what parents are for.”

Finally, monumentally, he could no longer hold back his tears. “Okay,” he whispered, and then louder, “okay.”

Marinette stood, and took him with her, and the three of them held Adrien while he sobbed. Small, fragile ‘thank yous’ bubbled out of him, but they never moved. At some point, Marinette started crying, too, and they only clung tighter. Fixed to the spot, they became what he needed most; his family.

After many minutes of hugging and crying, they broke.

“I’ll make up the couch for you again,” Sabine said, fumbling for a direction. “Tom already called the lawyer; she’ll be here tomorrow.”

Adrien, shaking and raw, looked between Sabine and Tom. “If it’s okay, I,” he swallowed, trying to find the right words, “could I maybe sleep up here tonight? I don’t really want to be alone.”

Marinette’s parents both fixed her with cocked eyebrows, and the three of them had a rapid-fire silent conversation, the kind that can only be had with people who’ve known one another for decades.

Adrien couldn’t figure out who to look at. His focus darted between the three, trying to follow along, but it was like they were speaking another language.

Finally, Tom turned back to him. “If it’s okay with Marinette, then we trust you. I’ll bring some blankets up for you.”

Sabine gave him one last hug, and followed Tom downstairs.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“I can’t sleep.”

The only light in the room filtered in from the circular window. The imprint of it on the floor was placed just so, where Marinette could see the foot of the chaise upon which Adrien currently laid.

Goodness gracious. Adrien Agreste was not only sleeping in her room, but would continue to do so for- well, forever, now; right?

Two days ago, the thought of having Adrien share a room with her would have made her hyperventilate. There’s progress, and then there’s progress, and she’d only recently learned to hold down a proper conversation with him.

She just had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t just Adrien anymore. He was also her Best Friend, even if he didn’t know it yet. And she’d sleep in the dumpster before she let him go homeless, even for ten minutes, like he’d been when she found him the previous night.

“Okay. Do you want to talk about something?” she propped herself up on her elbow and watched him shift in the moonlight, the blankets on the chaise moving around like some shadowy sea-beast.

“Is that okay? I don’t really know the etiquette for these things.”

Tikki let out the slightest of giggles. It occurred to Marinette that Adrien’s kwami was likely somewhere in the room as well. This was getting too surreal.

“Have you never had a sleepover before?” she stage-whispered. The eery silence of night was so much easier with someone else in the room.

“No, I haven’t. What do people usually talk about at these things?”

Her heart went out to him. When this was all over, they’d have tons of sleepovers. They’d never stop having sleepovers.

“The sort of stuff your filter would normally catch during the day, but you’re too tired to worry about at night. Stuff like, your worries and anxieties. Secrets. Crushes.”

“Crushes?” he muttered, almost to himself. Horror quietly found its way to its usual hiding place in the basement of her brain.

“Y-yeah. Like, normal sleepover stuff.”

Adrien seemed to consider this option, whispering under his breath. “I,” he finally began, with all the gravitas of a cosmic secret. “I have a crush on Ladybug.”

Marinette burst out laughing, loud enough that she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from waking her parents. “Adrien! That’s not a secret! You’re literally wearing Ladybug pyjamas right now.”

“So? That doesn’t mean anything!” he said, sitting up. “You’re wearing a Chat Noir tank top! Do you have a crush on him?!”

She briefly entertained the idea of lying to him, but decided it’d be much funnier to tell him the truth. “Yes, of course I do. Have you seen that leather cat-suit? How could I not?”

Just as she’d hoped, he choked on his laughter and nearly started coughing. “Oh my god, Mari! You can’t just drop things like that on a guy!”

“Why not?” she snarked. “Guy’s got a booty, and he likes to show it off. I’d be doing him, and all of Paris, a disservice if I didn’t appreciate it.”

When they finally stopped laughing, Marinette was sure he’d laid back down. Good; he needed the rest. It’d been a long weekend for the both of them.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Adrien’s voice once more.

“Marinette? Are you really okay with all this?”

She let out a tired sigh. “Of course I am. I mean, this is all happening really quickly, to be sure; but I’m not upset about it. It’ll be a little cramped, but we’ll make room. We’ve got a storage unit for all our extra stuff, so you’ll have enough space, I promise.”

“I don’t have that much stuff to begin with,” he admitted. “Most of my things belong to my dad. I think I’ll probably only take part of my wardrobe, my laptop, and some odds and ends. My DVD collection will definitely be coming, too. Everything else is… not mine, I guess.”

“We’ll have to get you a bunch of stuff, then,” she smiled into her pillow.

“I don’t want stuff. Honestly, stuff is the worst. I think I’d be okay with not having stuff if I had people instead.”

“I’m people. Can I be something you have?”

He laughed. “I’d like that a lot. You and Tom and Sabine. My people.”

“You mean me and Mom and Dad, right?”

He was quiet for a moment. She thought she might have upset him.

But then: “Hey Mari? Thank you so much. I can’t believe how kind you and your parents are, letting me into your lives like this. Most people, I think, would not have been this welcoming, and I’m just so blessed to know you all.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she says. “We’re just so glad that you’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! So I am officially graduated from college, and I wrote chapters 13 and 14 this week, so it looks like things are picking up steadily. Chapters are gonna keep coming every Friday for a bit, but I'm still considering updating twice a week if I start writing frequently enough. And I remind you all that I will definitely write more often if I get lots of comments. Case in point- I wrote two chapters this week!
> 
> I'm so glad this story is getting attention. I've been dying to share it for a long time, and it's really been amazing to hear all your support. Thank you all so very much for reading, and I promise I'll continue to do my best to deliver you a top-notch reading experience. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on Monday, just this once. If chapters start flying from my fingertips like nobody's business, then that'll be the new normal. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a recap, courtesy of the two best bros in Paris, and Adrien finds out what having a dad is supposed to feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Adrien awoke to a beautiful Sunday morning, sunlight filtering in through the blinds in an idyllic, ethereal manner. The skylight was open, and he could hear birds singing outside.

“Marinette?” he asked the empty room. When no answer came, he climbed off the chaise and aimed for the stairs, figuring she’d be on the roof.

He didn’t find his new roommate on the roof, but he did find a covered serving tray and a note, written in what he recognized as Marinette’s handwriting.

Adrien,  
Maman, Alya and I went out to buy a bed and a mattress. We’ll be back in time for dinner. The croissants are for you.  
-Marinette

He smiled down at the note; leave it to Marinette to read his mind again. Adrien sat down on the chair and removed the cover from the serving tray, and sure enough, a fresh plate of croissants from the bakery were waiting for him.

“Hey kid,” Plagg called from the open trap door, chewing a chunk of laguiole. Adrien noticed his cell phone secure between his kwami’s paws. “You’ve got a message from that friend of yours.”

He took his phone from his magical cat, noting the time. It was past noon; this was the latest he’d woken up in years.

Sure enough, there was a text from Nino.

**Nino (10:53):** Hey, dude! I’m back in Paris. What have I missed?

Oh goodness, Nino. What have you missed indeed.

**Adrien (12:21):** Hey, sorry I didn’t respond! I was asleep still.

**Nino (12:21):** What??? Is your dad finally letting you sleep in???

**Adrien (12:22):** Not exactly. It’s kind of a long story.

**Nino (12:22):** Well damn, bro, start talking!

**Adrien (12:23):** Okay, so, the other day my dad told me that because of the akumas, it was too dangerous for me to go to school anymore, and that he’d be pulling me out and re-hiring my tutors. And I decided, for obvious reasons, that that was the worst idea ever.

**Adrien (12:23):** So I sort of ran away.

**Nino (12:23):** YOU WHAT

**Nino (12:23):** DUDE

**Adrien (12:24):** I wandered around for a while, but Nathalie and my bodyguard were out looking for me, and I needed a place to hide. I went to Marinette’s house, and her family was super nice about it all and let me sleep on their couch.

**Adrien (12:25):** So then I sort of bonded with Marinette’s parents a bunch? And like. I had to go home in the morning, because I had two photoshoots, but Marinette caught me at lunch and invited me over for dinner.

**Adrien (12:25):** So I was about to leave for dinner and my dad caught me sneaking out, and tried to stop me, and he gave me the whole “I’m the boss of you” thing, you know how he gets. So I basically. Um.

**Nino (12:25):** Um???

**Adrien (12:26):** I kinda told him he wasn’t my dad anymore

**Nino (12:26):** Experience has taught me to withhold reaction until the story is over. Rest assured I am freaking out over here

**Adrien (12:26):** Right

**Adrien (12:26):** So

**Adrien (12:27):** I had dinner with Marinette’s family and I told them about my schedule and my home life, and like, this is not new information, right?? Like I’ve always been super busy.

**Adrien (12:27):** But then Marinette’s mom asks me who I want to be, and like. I’ve never been asked that before in my life. Everything’s been decided for me up to this point.

**Adrien (12:28):** And then she asks me if I LIKE being an Agreste. And of course I answered no on reflex

**Nino (12:28):** Of course.

**Adrien (12:29):** So then they both- Tom and Sabine- they pull me aside and tell me they’re going to do everything they can to make sure I’m okay. And at first I was thinking, okay, they’re offering to give me a place to be safe. But then they’re going on about setting up some room for me, and I’m like “are you offering to take me in?”

**Nino (12:29):** What happened next???

**Adrien (12:29):** They weren’t offering to take me in. They were offering to ADOPT me.

The next ten messages he received from Nino were all the word “what”, often misspelled, in all caps.

**Adrien (12:32):** So I said yes. And last night was my first official night here. We’re getting a lawyer involved and everything. This is my home now.

**Nino (12:32):** What does your dad think about all this???

**Adrien (12:32):** I haven’t told him yet.

**Nino (12:33):** Oh no. That’s not gonna be fun.

**Nino (12:33):** What do you think about all this, bro?

**Adrien (12:33):** Honestly? I’ve never been happier or more relieved in my life. I’m certain this is the best thing that’s happened to me since before my mom died.

**Nino (12:34):** As long as you’re sure. Man, I was only gone THREE DAYS.

**Nino (12:34):** I gotta catch up on some work that I missed, but we are going to get lunch soon, and you are going to tell me the whole story. In detail! And also you’re going to pay for lunch too!

**Adrien (12:34):** I’m not actually sure I can do that anymore. I’m not rich anymore, remember? I’ll have to ask Tom and Sabine.

**Nino (12:34)** : Aw man, this is going to take some getting used to.

**Adrien (12:35):** You’re telling me.

 

* * *

 

Adrien found the house empty, which wasn’t surprising, considering he knew where everyone was. Still, in the absence of anything to do, a cat will find something to entertain itself with, and Adrien found himself wandering into the bakery.

“Adrien! Is that you?” Tom’s voice called from the kitchen.

The bakery was packed with people, and it seemed like Tom was the only person staffing.

“My wife and daughter are busy, my usual cashier is sick, and my other baker is chasing down a shipment of flour across town. Grab an apron!”

Adrien shrugged and found himself an apron. “How do you operate a cash register?” he called back to Tom.

Tom came out the bakery door, sweating and covered in various types of powder. “It’s like a big calculator, son; just push the buttons and take people’s money.”

Adrien gave a sly grin. “Wheat a second; does this mean I’m part of the family business now?”

Tom’s beamed. “I bread your pardon?”

“I don’t mind, really! It’s the yeast I could do.”

Tom let out a bark of laughter. “Sticks and scones, son. Quit loafing around.”

It turned out, selling people delicious baked goods wasn’t super difficult. Certainly easier than getting caked in makeup and standing in one place with no food for four hours. Plus, he got to eat the merchandise sometimes.

“You know, it’s funny,” Adrien said over his shoulder during a lull in the traffic. “With my dad, I always thought I’d go into the family business. Now I’m here, and it seems like I’m going into the family business.”

He expected Tom to laugh. A laugh is not what he received. Tom dropped the tray of unbaked macarons onto the counter and strode out to Adrien with purpose. He placed his enormous hands on Adrien’s shoulders and stared down at the boy, a serious look in his eyes.

“Son,” he began. “I don’t ever want you to think that you have to work here. If you don’t like it, you can find something else, anything else. I don’t ever want to treat you the way you were treated there. If I’m doing something wrong, you tell me.”

Adrien’s mouth opened and closed, fish-like, for a few long moments. He wasn’t used to adults apologizing to him for anything.

“Thank you,” he said finally. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, a weight that had been dragging on him for years began to lift. It was as though he’d been swimming with bricks tied to his feet, and someone was just now able to start cutting the ropes.

“I am actually enjoying myself, though. Maybe you could teach me how to bake sometime? I mean, I’m pretty good at chemistry, and they’re similar, right?”

Tom’s shoulders relaxed, and his smile bloomed. “I think we can arrange that. Crumb to think of it, I bet we could get started as soon as we close up tonight.”

Adrien’s heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Monday morning. This is definitely going to be a regular thing, I think. I wrote three chapters in the past week.
> 
> I appreciate you all so very much. I think you all are really going to like what's in store for our heroes. And I'm really excited for you to meet Victoire. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you all once more on Friday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“-so I’m thinking I’ll move my desk and such into the opposite corner, and Adrien’s bed can go underneath mine. It’s not exactly like bunk beds, but it’s close, right? And then he can decorate his space however he wants; he can change the color, put up a curtain, even hang stuff on the ceiling. What do you think?”

“I think,” Alya said slowly, “you might have a second calling. First, designing clothes; next, designing homes.”

Marinette laughed and sat down on the mattress. “I just want everything to be perfect, you know? This is the first time in his life he’ll ever have something that’s actually his. I want him to feel at home there. If he needs more space, we can keep moving stuff around. What do you think of this one?”

Alya reclined beside Marinette, pressing her weight into the fluff. “I don’t know; it seems a little lumpy. What’s a mattress supposed to feel like?”

Marinette laid back on the display bed, feeling her weight spread out on the springs. “It’s a good thing the bakery’s been doing well lately. I can’t imagine how tough this would be if Adrien came to us and we couldn’t afford to keep him.”

“I know what you mean,” Sabine said, approaching with a salesperson. “But we already found a bed frame, and it looks like you two have found a good mattress. Don’t worry about the cost; we can handle it.”

Marinette smiled up at her mother gratefully. “I still can’t believe this is happening. Just yesterday I lived alone.”

“Not alone,” Alya laughed, putting an elbow on Sabine’s shoulder. The two of them shared an eye-roll.

“You know what I mean. Is this the right mattress, then?” Marinette stood, looking between her mother and the salesperson.

Sabine nodded. “I’ll go deal with the payment; don’t wander off, okay?”

“So,” Alya said after Sabine had left, spreading herself out on the mattress. “Your family is adopting Adrien, huh?”

“That’s what I told you, yes,” Marinette cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Does this mean he’s your brother now?” Alya snickered, barely holding in a laugh.

“Alya!” Marinette gasped, slapping her friend’s knee.

“What will this mean for your children?” Alya said, openly laughing by that point.

“This is bigger than that! Stop laughing!”

Marinette lowered herself to Alya’s level and glowered. Many a tougher person had melted under such a gaze, and Alya had the decency to look sheepish.

“Look,” Marinette said. “Am I still crushing on Adrien? Yes, I am. That sort of thing doesn’t just go away overnight. But Adrien needs me, and he needs my family, and I will not let my own awkwardness and inability to control my feelings ruin this for him. Adrien doesn’t want some schoolgirl hanging off of him like Chloe does; he wants a friend to take care of him. And please, no jokes about him being my brother, okay? I shudder at the thought.”

Alya nodded appraisingly. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, look how mature you’ve become. Just last week you were spazzing about visiting his photoshoot, and now you’re practically nursing him back to health. What changed?”

Marinette felt heat creeping up her cheeks. “What changed is that I know who he is on the inside, now.” She wasn’t quite talking about his personality, but it was close enough. “He’s not some perfect, polite gentleman who can do no wrong and will whisk me off my feet. He’s just a person who needs my help. He’s a very good person, to be sure; but if anything, that should mean he’s more deserving of my help, right?”

She was pacing the floor by this point. “Me spazzing over him won’t do him any good; he needs someone in his corner. And what with the whole custody thing coming up, I’m going to be the best friend I can possibly be!”

“Okay, okay, I believe you!” Alya laughed, but there was no malice behind it. “You’re a changed woman. No more stuttering or blushing; just good old-fashioned unconditional love and support.”

Marinette nodded vigorously.

“Okay, girls,” Sabine called to them as she approached. “The bed and mattress will be delivered around dinnertime, and they’ll move it in and put it all together, but we’ll have to go home and make space for them. Alya, will you be joining us?”

“Sorry,” Alya said, putting on an exaggerated shame-face. “I’ve got some Alya things to take care of. I promise I’ll come around sometime soon, though; I want to see how our Sunshine Child is adjusting.”

The three of them made for the door, and Alya bid them both goodbye. Sabine leaned in to Marinette as they headed towards the metro.

“Marinette; did Alya just call my new son ‘our sunshine child?’”

 

* * *

 

It was growing late, and the bakery closed early on Sundays, so Marinette and Sabine headed back home to spend a quiet afternoon with their boys. As they approached the open door, though, they could hear laughter and shouting from inside.

“Maman, listen!” Marinette said, taking her mother’s elbow and stopping them both from entering.

“...I promise you, son; these cupcakes are second to naan,” came a voice that was most certainly Tom’s.

“Oh stop, you’re flattering me!” Adrien’s echoed out the open door.

“I’m serious! Are you sure you haven’t baked before?”

“Wait- wheat about the macarons? Where’d we leave them?”

“I’ll leave no scone un-turned!”

And then there was chairs shifting, and fridge doors opening and closing, and more laughter.

“Oh no,” Marinette groaned ominously. “It’s begun.”

Sabine entered the bakery, disregarding her daughter’s horror. “Husband!” she called out, standing in the open doorway to the kitchen. Marinette approached from behind her.

“Wife!” Tom laughed. He and Adrien were covered head-to-toe in flour, their aprons stained with frosting and sugar. Adrien had a tray of macarons in one hand and a half-eaten cupcake dangling from his mouth.

“Did you two have fun without us?” Sabine asked, a wry smile on her face.

“You bet!” Tom chuckled, pulling the tray of macarons from Adrien’s hand. “Did you find a bed and mattress for our boy?”

“Of course we did,” Sabine smiled. “Rye would you expect any different?”

Tom and Adrien blessed Sabine and Marinette with simultaneous, brilliant grins.

“Excuse me?” asked a feminine voice from the open door to the bakery. “This is Tom & Sabine Boulangerie-Patisserie, right?”

The four of them spilled out into the bakery proper, taking in the sight of the new woman. She made for a very professional image; the crisp, proper crimson pantsuit matched by the leather briefcase at her hip. Only her frizzy hair betrayed anything less than immaculate nerves; it looked very much as though she’d spent all day attempting to get it to behave, and it simply refused.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed,” Sabine said in her customer-service voice. “You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’m not here to buy anything. At least, not exclusively,” said the woman, with the slightest quiver in her voice. “My name’s Victoire Fournier; I was under the impression that someone here needed a custody lawyer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've got some Alya things to take care of" is my favorite line in this entire story so far.
> 
> It's Friday, and that means a new chapter!
> 
> Thoughts for the day: Yes, Marinette is still very much in love with Adrien, and yes, there will be shipping moments between them, and yes, there is at least one kiss in this story, and no, the fact that Adrien is going to be adopted into Marinette's family does not make the shipping impossible. Just remember, though, that as much as I love those two together, that's not what this story is /about/- this is about Adrien's struggle to find a family. If I thought the shipping got in the way of that, it wouldn't be a part of the story.
> 
> That said, the story will end with them still able to get together, although I hesitate to announce quite how. It's pretty funny.
> 
> And you've met Victoire! She's going to be fun. 
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts! I love your feedback, friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“I must admit,” Victoire said a bit bashfully once she’d been placated with pastries and brought up to the living room. “When the firm told me they had a new client for me, I didn’t expect it to be such a high-profile situation.”

“You don’t have to be a part of this,” Adrien said. He’d been fidgeting nervously on the couch since she arrived, only just barely restraining himself from outright pacing a rut into the floor. It helped to have Marinette next to him. “We could find someone else, if you like.”

Victoire shook her head no. “This isn’t something they teach you in law school- how to deal with the possibility that you might get a client with a public history. It makes things a lot more complicated.” She held up a hand to stop Adrien from interrupting. “But, they do teach you how to tell the difference between a case that can be won and a case that’s a lost cause. I went through a lot of different case studies in school, and I know what a winning case looks like. And Adrien, I think we can do this.”

Adrien’s shoulders visibly relaxed, but only slightly. Marinette, beside him, took one of his hands in silent support.

“So,” Tom said, returning from the kitchen with tea. Of the five people in the room, he seemed the most at ease. “Tell us about the case. What are we looking at?”

Victoire pulled out two thick, leather-bound tomes from her briefcase. She placed them both on the coffee table and flipped one to a page she’d bookmarked.

“Right here, Civil Code Article three-seven-two-dash-two; lots of legal jargon that I’ll paraphrase for you: extreme circumstances, such as the absence of one parent, do not in any way remove responsibility for the child from said child’s legal guardians. It has always been Gabriel’s duty to ensure your well-being, and that includes emotionally, physically, and psychologically.”

Adrien was silent. The color had drained from his face, and there was a sunken, faraway look in his eyes.

Victoire continued. “In determining the practicalities concerning parental responsibility… ah, here.” she pointed decisively down to a spot on the page. “The judge takes several elements into consideration. The ability of the parent to assume their duties, the feelings of the child, and the result of various social and psychological investigations.”

Marinette swallowed a gulp of her tea. “What does all this mean?” she said, asking the question they’d all been biting back. Her hand stroked soothingly up Adrien’s spine.

“Basically,” Victoire faltered, a bit of red tint in her cheeks, “If we can convince a judge that Gabriel has been able to effectively look after Adrien, but has been unwilling to do so out of neglect, then the case will proceed to trial. All we have to do is put together enough evidence. Unfortunately, much of this sort of thing is dependent on testimony, so it’ll be Adrien’s word against Gabriel’s.”

Adrien’s eyes flashed wide. “Wait- you mean I’ll have to testify in court?”

Victoire nodded sympathetically.

“I-in front of him?” he stammered.

“I’m afraid so,” she smiled sadly. “Don’t worry; that’s the easy part.”

Marinette choked on her tea. “What’s the hard part?”

“The hard part,” Victoire said, her face turning forlorn, “is the trial. It’s a civil case, which means it’ll still be a matter of convincing a judge, but once a trial has been declared, it’ll be a media circus. A custody dispute between Paris’ top fashion icon and his own teenage son is bound to gather a lot of attention.”

Adrien got to his feet and shakily stumbled to the stairs. “I-I need a minute,” he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “I’m going to get some air.”

 

* * *

 

When he reached the roof, Adrien stretched his body out as far as his limbs would take him. He opened and closed his hands repeatedly, trying to burn off the nervous energy. Under normal circumstances, this would be a perfect time to turn into Chat Noir and go racing across the rooftops, but he couldn’t do that until he went back downstairs and faced reality again. He sat down against the wall and tried to stop the rocking.

Testifying in front of a courtroom. In front of his father. It felt like the world was spinning. His head was spinning. Too much spinning.

“Adrien?” Marinette said, her head popping out of the trap door. “Can I come up?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a gasp came out. Instead, he nodded his head, not trusting himself to breathe, and she climbed up to the roof and sat down next to him.

“You know, I was just telling Alya this afternoon how weird it is that all this is happening. Two days ago, you were just a friend of mine I saw in school sometimes, and now we share a room together.”

Adrien swallowed a sob. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no! Don’t be sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. My gosh, Adrien, I’m no good at this.”

Despite his turmoil, he laughed. The laughter quickly grew out of control, until he was sobbing into Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette was patient. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him get it out of his system.

“I’m so scared,” he said finally. “I’m so scared that they’re going to send me back to my dad. I’m scared that no matter what we do, his lawyers will just talk circles around us. I’m scared of what will happen if they take me away from you.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she said. “Even if they threw you in jail, you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me.”

He looked up slowly, all the hope of a sunrise in his eyes, and twice as bright. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “Besides, I’d just bust you out.”

Adrien laughed again, a real laugh this time, and cracked his neck the other direction. “Thanks, Marinette.”

She stood, and extended an arm to help him up. “I think you might like what the lawyer has to say next. I caught the tail end of it on my way up.”

 

* * *

 

“Right, so,” Victoire began. “I was just telling your parents-” Adrien’s face bloomed red on his way back to the couch- “about the possibility of a trial. I think, under these circumstances, getting as much attention from the media might be a benefit.”

“How do you figure?” Marinette said, cautious of anything that might cause more harm.

“Well, from what I understand, Gabriel is all about image. If we go to trial- if all of Paris hears about what a terrible father Gabriel Agreste is- it’d destroy his reputation.”

“I don’t know if I want that,” Adrien said, shaking his head. “I mean, I understand that he hasn’t always treated me super well, and I wish he’d been around more, but I don’t want to destroy him. I just want to be done with him. And I definitely don’t want everyone in the city knowing about my personal history. I get enough weird looks from strangers as it is.”

“That’s the beauty of it, though,” Victoire continued, sounding way too excited about the whole situation. “I figure, we don’t even have to take it to trial. Gabriel and his lawyers are savvy enough to know what the media attention would do to his reputation. If we can get the judge at the hearing to declare that there has been enough wrongdoing to take the case to a trial, there’s a chance that they just give up then and there.”

Adrien turned the idea over in his mind. On the one hand…

If Gabriel took them to court, it meant that he cared about Adrien enough- in his own twisted way- to stake his entire reputation, his company, his fortune, on getting Adrien back. That, alone, might just be worth it. It’d be the first time in Adrien’s memory that his father had sacrificed anything for him.

On the other hand, if Gabriel forfeited the case, it meant that his reputation was more important to him than his only son, the last family he had left. It meant that he cared more about the company than he did about Adrien. And Adrien wasn’t sure if he could stomach finding out that for sure.

“There is one other thing we need to talk about,” Victoire interrupted his internal debate. She flipped the second old book to a bookmarked page. “Article three-seven-zero-dash-three: Adoption.”

The four of them leaned in. Finally, some good news.

“There are two types of adoption: simple, and plenary. In a simple adoption case, the child is technically, legally, a member of the adopting family; but, they retain all inheritance rights with their original family. This type of adoption can also be revoked under certain circumstances.”

Adrien went to interject, but again, Victoire kept going. “Plenary adoption is much more permanent, and can’t be reversed. The child’s legal identity is completely transplanted into the new family. They are removed from their previous family’s inheritance rights, and are issued a new birth certificate with their new family’s name. In effect, it erases all trace of the pre-existing family.”

Here, finally, Adrien spoke. “I think simple adoption would be best. I don’t want to put all of you-” he looked between Tom and Sabine- “in a position where you were stuck with me, and regretted it.”

Tom and Sabine shared a look that involved much cocking of eyebrows and heads tilting ever-so-slightly. Finally, they both turned to Victoire, and Sabine spoke for them. “So plenary adoption, then.”

Victoire held in a laugh. “That will make the case easier to argue; Gabriel’s lawyers can’t claim you’re trying to take custody of Adrien for his inheritance money.”

“You know, I think we really have a shot at this,” Marinette said, as comfortingly as she could.

Victoire beamed. “I know! What a crazy first case, right?”

The other four faces in the room paled. Tom said it first:

“This is your first case?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go do some stuff, but please, leave comments, tell me what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Gabriel Agreste was at his wit’s end.

“I am at my wit’s end,” he growled to the empty entrance hall.

It’d been thirty-six hours since he’d last seen or heard from his son. It was getting hard to keep justifying that he’d raised Adrien to be obedient and polite when this was how the boy showed his respect for his superiors. He was about ready to actually call the police, but there was still that voice of hesitation. If Gabriel went public about this, it’d cause a scandal for sure. “Famous fashion designer, can’t control his child.” He’d be a laughingstock overnight. He couldn’t have that…

Luckily, he didn’t have to decide, as the buzzer for the front gate rang. Odd; he wasn’t expecting company. Perhaps Adrien had come to his senses at last. He pressed the button to open the gate without thinking, preparing the tough-love scolding of a lifetime.

Then, a gentle knock came on the front door.

Gabriel opened the door, more puzzled than ever.

Behind the door, standing with a very courteous grin on his features, was a young man, no older than twenty three, with long, unkempt brown hair. “This is my favorite part of this job,” he said, and handed Gabriel a manila envelope.

“What’s this?” Gabriel said aloud, pulling a sheet of paper from within the envelope.

“A court summons,” the boy said. “You’ve been accused of parental neglect. You’re being sued for custody of your son. Have a good day!”

Gabriel stood, vibrating with rage, and watched the young man walk away from his house. The paper and envelope began to tear in his hands, so tight was his grip on them both.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was spending a lovely morning serving pastries to the people of Paris when, as so often happens in these troubling times, an older white man decided to ruin things because he wasn’t getting his way.

Gabriel Agreste stormed into the bakery, pushed aside the line of customers, and leaned over the register, bringing his full height to bare. It would have been very intimidating to anyone who hadn’t grown up with Tom Dupain as a father.

Marinette, who knew full well who was standing above her, smiled sweetly at him, and said, in her best customer service voice: “The line starts back there, sir. Please don’t cut in front of others.”

Through gritted teeth, Gabriel spat, “Bring me your parents this instant.”

“Ah, Gabriel!” Tom called as he emerged from the kitchen. “What can I get you? You’re so thin; you look like you could use a cupcake. You will, of course, have to pay for it. Discounts are for friends and family.”

“What have you done with my son?!” Gabriel growled, finally letting so many days of impotence and helplessness bubble to the surface. “Where is he? You turned him against me!”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever met your son,” Marinette said, faux-innocence dripping from her tone. “You might be talking about Adrien, though. I think he used to be your son; right, Papa?”

Tom had to struggle to stifle a laugh, especially in the face of such a pale man turning so very red.

“You have no right to do this,” Gabriel said, wringing his hands on the tails of his coat, desperately trying to regain his self control. People were starting to stare. “You have no right!”

“Actually we do,” Tom said, cocking an eyebrow. He spoke very low and slow: “Civil Code Article three-seven-two-dash-two; a parent can forfeit the rights to the custody of their child if they’ve been proven to be unable or unwilling to provide for the child in an adequate way.”

Gabriel stared between the two of them in horror. They’d planned this. They’d expected this.

He would crush them.

He began to step back. “You will be hearing from my lawyers,” he said, almost as an afterthought. He turned and swept out of the bakery, the silence of the customers following him.

“Of course we will,” Marinette smirked. “Papa? High-five me.”

 

* * *

 

“Goodness, Adrien,” Sabine said, her arms full of sport coats. “You have a ridiculous amount of clothes. When do you find time to wear all of this?”

Adrien took a handful of coats and began sorting them into two piles. “Never, really. Most of these were from shoots; some were things I wore to fancy parties and the like.” He ended up stuffing a single jacket into his suitcase and throwing the rest onto the ‘leave behind’ pile.

Sabine stepped out of his massive closet and dropped a pile of shoes at his feet. “I don’t understand what you need all these things for in the first place, but it certainly does explain the neglect. I suppose if emotional distance is your typical operating mode, material possessions seem a reasonable alternative. Sort these, please?”

“He wasn’t always like this, Sabine,” Nathalie shook her head as she entered the room. “You should’ve seen him when his wife was still around. She was such a vibrant woman; she really did bring out the best of him. You would’ve loved her.”

“I’m sorry I missed her,” Sabine smiled sadly.

Adrien tried to tune out the conversation- hearing about his mother always made him a bit misty-eyed. He was glad Sabine and Nathalie were bonding, although a bit confused. Nathalie wasn’t always the most emotionally-available either; it was a bit strange to see her so open and happy.

He caught her eye, and she smiled at him. The shock on his face must have been apparent, because she laughed. “Adrien,” she began. “Gabriel has very strict standards about the people he surrounds himself with. I’m sure you noticed how talkative Girard is,” she referred to his bodyguard. “I assure you, I am not always the picture of obedience and suffering you must think of me as.”

His face flushed. “I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me over the years. You made living here bearable, and I appreciate it so much.”

She smiled wider. “Oh, Adrien. I’m just glad you’re finally going to be okay. You deserve to be surrounded by people who love you. More than just me, anyway.”

He returned the smile this time. “What are you going to do, now that I’m gone?”

She looked to be about to laugh. “I could quit. My experience working for Gabriel means I could probably work wherever I want, given my qualifications. On the other hand, if I stay, I can make Gabriel’s life miserable until he fires me. And then I get a severance package, too. Decisions, decisions…”

Sabine laughed out loud. “I like her, Adrien. Maybe we’ll hire her for the bakery. We could use a new manager; someone who’s more organized than Tom is.”

“You couldn’t afford me,” Nathalie teased. “Oh, and Adrien, before you go. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be testifying at your hearing. Testifying against Gabriel, I mean.”

Adrien couldn’t resist. He wrapped his arms around Nathalie’s midsection and squeezed. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

She returned the favor. “It’s my sincere pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

Sabine and Adrien left in high spirits, two suitcases each trailing behind them.

“I’m really anxious about the hearing,” Adrien said as they crossed the street. “But I’m actually kind of excited. I can’t believe I’m going to be… new.”

Sabine smiled up at him. “New. That’s a good way to put it.”

Down the block, a telephone pole was ripped out of the ground, and a deafening roar pierced the sky. A man in a colorful blue-and-grey suit dropped from a rooftop and began shooting lasers from his wrists.

Adrien swore under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point something out real quick: there's been a lot of talk in the comments about how "Marinette can't be Adrien's sister; then they can't get married!"
> 
> I just wanna shut that down right down. Adrien's well-being is more important than Marinette's crush, and she knows it. That being said, the circumstances surrounding Adrien's adoption are extraordinary enough that they might just let it slide anyway, considering both kids are in their mid/late teens already and knew each other prior to the adoption. 
> 
> This story will address that issue, briefly, near the end, but I'm really kind of disappointed that people are upset about that, and not the rampant abuse and neglect that a main character has suffered.
> 
> Sorry for the rant. Please don't unfollow me because of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma Fight. A personal chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“Alright, what are we up against?” Ladybug said, dropped into a crouch on the corner of a building overlooking the rampaging akuma.

 _“I AM THE PROTECTOR! I WILL MAKE SURE ALL OF PARIS IS SAFE FROM HARM._ ”

“...that,” Chat nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, and Ladybug was once again struck by just how similar her two boys were when she put them together.

“Why would an akuma be trying to protect people?” she wondered aloud, watching the villain intently. She observed as two oncoming cars both swerved to avoid the akuma, only to be stopped from a violent crash by the villain's arm cannons, which fired streams of bubble wrap that stuck to the cars.

“This guy seems pretty alright,” Chat Noir whistled. “Maybe we should let him do his thing for a while. Stop some car crashes, you know?”

“Look again, Chat,” Ladybug said, pointing discreetly at the cars. Both the drivers had been sealed into their vehicles.

“Ah, geez, I’m gonna have to use my claws for that, aren’t I?” Chat shook his head. “Alright. I’ll run defense, you clear the area of civilians.”

“Why do you always run defense?” Ladybug said, standing. “Maybe I should run defense for a change.”

“Aw, My Lady is worried about me,” Chat purred. “Don’t worry; this guy doesn’t look like too much trouble. We’ll fix this one in no time, and then he’ll be on his way home.”

“Okay,” Ladybug said. “Let’s go.”

Chat leapt from the rooftop and nailed the three-point landing on top of a bubble-wrapped car. “You know,” he called to the akuma, “if you keep this up, I might just be able to retire early.”

 _“CHAT NOIR_ ,” the villain boomed. _“Give me your miraculous, and Paris will be safe from your rampage.”_

“You know, I’d love to, but you’ll have to catch me first!” Chat dove for cover-

And was immediately interrupted by a blast of bubble wrap that caught him in midair.

He squirmed about on the ground, immobile except for worm-wriggles. “Ah, geez,” he sighed.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called from behind the villain. “Everyone’s clear; quit laying around!”

 _My lady needs me!_ He thought, and began to struggle against the bonds, to no effect. An idea struck him, and he growled out a “CATACLYSM!”. Sure enough, the magical wrappings burst, and he leapt free.

It took a fair bit of maneuvering, but eventually, Ladybug and Chat Noir came to a rest behind a truck, the akuma searching for them in the street. “Did you see anything out of place?” Ladybug whispered.

Chat nodded. “He’s wearing what looks like a colorful business suit, but there’s a fancy necklace that doesn’t belong in the ensemble at all. My money’s on that.”

Ladybug thought for a moment. “Okay. I’ll go around, you go over. Keep him occupied, keep your distance. Get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good.” She crept along the side of the truck as Chat Noir leapt over. He tapped the akuma on the shoulder and darted past, keeping the villain’s attention fixed on him.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before Ladybug snatched the necklace from around his throat and crushed it in her hand. From there, it was just purify the butterfly and save the day.

The victim, a middle-aged man in a suit, stood up from the ground. “What happened?” he said, looking between the two heroes, mid-fist-bump.

“We were going to ask you that,” Ladybug said with a smile as the sirens approached.

“My son…” the man said in a daze. “He was in an accident. I could’ve stopped it, but… I was too busy with work, I didn’t notice until it was too late. He’s at the hospital now… I just wanted to protect him.”

“It’s okay,” Chat Noir said, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Your son will be alright. There’s a fine line between letting him make his own mistakes to learn from, and letting him get hurt needlessly, and I understand how hard it is to find the line sometimes. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“There should be an ambulance here soon,” Ladybug said. “I'm sure they wouldn’t mind taking you to see your son. Why don’t you spend some time with him? I’ll bet he’d love to hear about the time you met Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

The man gave a weak smile. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you both.”

Chat Noir turned to leave as the man walked off towards the sirens. “Chat Noir, wait!” Ladybug called after him.

He stopped and turned around, standing at parade rest. “My Lady needs me?”

“I have some places to be,” she said, “but I want to talk to you. Can you meet me at the Eiffel Tower at midnight?”

“My living situation is a bit complicated, but I’ll do my best to be there,” he said, saluting.

“Okay. Good luck, Chat Noir.”

She watched him go. Between the makeup, the needing a place to stay, the talking to himself… She knew with near-certainty exactly who he was; but it was just too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

“Look at our beautiful city!” Chat Noir stretched his arms wide, encompassing the whole of Paris from atop the tower. “It is our kingdom, and we are its regents!”

“You do know what Paris has, historically, done to its kings, don’t you?” Ladybug snickered. “Does the phrase ‘off with his head’ mean anything to you?”

“That was mean,” Chat said, but he was smiling. “I’m nothing like Louis XVI, My Lady.”

Ladybug frowned. “Please don’t get beheaded, okay? I’ve watched terrible things happen to you too many times. I don’t want to be picking pieces of you off of the pavement again.”

Chat let out a shudder. “I’m glad I don’t remember those times.”

“I do,” Ladybug said. “All the time.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll be more careful. Now that I know how much My Lady cares about me.”

They were silent for a while. Enjoying the view, and the company.

“Did you have any trouble getting out? You said your living situation was getting complicated,” Ladybug broke the silence.

“What? Oh, no, it was surprisingly easy,” he said. “I’m a little worried about the future, since I’ve got a roommate now, but I’ll make it work.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes behind him. Of course he had a roommate; he was talking to her now.

“Tell me about your new living situation?” she asked.

“You want to know about my personal life? Like, outside of the suit?” he sounded hesitant. Perhaps a bit stunned.

“I want to know that my kitty is being taken care of,” she said, scratching behind his ears. “What’s the story? Did you find a place to stay?”

“Oh, Ladybug!” his smile lit up the night sky, and she wondered how she could ever have seen anything but Adrien in that face before. “Things are working out beyond my wildest dreams.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “I don’t want to give away any details, but I’m sort of in the process of being adopted? I told you about how my dad wanted to lock me up? Well the friend I went to, her and her family have agreed that not only is he being neglectful; he’s being downright abusive- and I don’t know if I believe that, but I also don’t know if I’d know it if I saw it-”

“Breathe, Chat,” Ladybug steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry. But, yeah, they’re suing him for custody. It sounds bad, I know, but I’m so, so happy.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, Chat Noir,” she said.

The two of them sat down side by side among the steel supports in the tower, looking out over their beautiful city. “Tell me about your new family,” Ladybug said.

“My new family? Oh, they’re incredible,” he started, gesturing with his hands. “The kindest people I’ve ever met. They run a bakery, and the sweets there are just amazing. I didn’t used to get sugar much, but I’ve had more tarts in the last two days than in the previous two years.

“The dad- my new dad-” he very nearly squealed- “he’s a brilliant baker, and he loves puns, and I’m hoping he’ll teach me how to bake. I’ve already started working in the bakery, and I’m just loving every minute of it.”

“What about your mom?” Ladybug asked, full of innocence.

“My new mom,” he giggled, “is the most generous person I’ve ever met. I still can’t believe she wanted to take me in at all, but she’s never hesitated. She makes me feel strong. Like I deserve good things, and like I have the strength to fight for them.”

“That’s wonderful. I know the feeling,” Ladybug said. “And, what about your friend? The reason you chose that family in the first place, the other night? What’s he like?”

“She,” Chat Noir corrected, “is so, so fantastic. Even before this, she’s been such an amazing friend to me. I’ve spent a lot of my life worrying about whether the people around me actually cared about me, or if they were just around for my money, but I’ve never once thought that with her. I’ve never had to question that she cares about me, and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“She sounds really special,” Ladybug said quietly.

“She is,” he responded. “She knows me better than anyone. We click, on a level I can’t explain, like she knows what I need before I even realize it. Sometimes I feel like meeting her was fated, somehow.”

“It sounds like I might have some competition for your affection,” Ladybug said, half-joking.

Chat Noir unexpectedly blushed. “If things keep going the way they’ve been going,” he mumbled, “you just might.”

Ladybug laughed, but there was an awkwardness in it. “Ew, Chat, that’s your sister now!”

“No, no, don’t make it weird!” He stood up rapidly, brushing his hands on his body like he’d touched something gross. “Aw, gosh, please don’t make it weird!”

“Calm down!” she said, tugging at his hand. “It’s cute. You found someone you really care about. It’s not weird.”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting back down.

“Yeah,” he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a few hours late! This is- was- chapter Fourteen. I'm so excited; we're only a few chapters from the climax. Let me know what you thought!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

There are a lot weirder things than finding out your best friend is also your other best friend, and also a superhero.

Watching him go from one to the other, for example.

For the first time ever, Ladybug shadowed Chat Noir home. If her hunch was wrong, if everything she’d connected up to that point had been wishful thinking, than it would have irreparably damaged their relationship. Had Chat not been Adrien, it would mean that Marinette had made a lot of assumptions that were unfair, and might have influenced the both of them without meaning to.

So when she saw Chat Noir drop into the alley behind the bakery and turn back into Adrien, she was more than thrilled. She was overjoyed.

But it also posed a lot of extra problems. Keeping his secret without letting him know that she knew who he was, for example.

Ladybug was certain Chat Noir would be thrilled to learn that she was Marinette- especially after how he’d spoken of Marinette that evening. But it would complicate things, and they’d need to figure out their relationship at the same time as he was trying to figure out his new relationship with his new family- her included, really- and how to operate without Gabriel in his life. She would tell him soon, but it could wait until after the hearing.

Thankfully, she’d left her skylight unlocked when she’d left, so she could easily drop in and pretend like she was sleeping before he finished climbing the three flights of stairs to her room.

She released her transformation in her bed, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she watched Tikki hover to her face.

“Is it him?” her Kwami asked.

“Yes,” she said.

Tikki nodded, barely visible in the darkness, and sped off to her hiding place. Marinette made like she was sleeping- pillows and blankets and such, piled around her as normal. Not a moment later, Adrien crept into the room, the trap door creaking slightly as he ascended. Even when he wasn’t suited up, he was a surprisingly quiet person.

“Adrien?” she whispered, pretending to be just waking up. “Where’ve you been?”

“Marinette!” he jumped a bit, covering his shock with a gulp. “I was just in the bathroom; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She didn’t want to out him. “Okay.”

Adrien climbed back into his new bed beneath her loft and closed the curtain. “Hey Marinette? Thanks again for being so welcoming about this.”

She laughed to herself, quiet enough that he couldn’t hear. That must’ve been the thirtieth time he’d thanked her that day. “Of course, Adrien. I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

* * *

 

“I know this is crazy and all, but can we talk about anything other than me and my problems?” Adrien smiled sheepishly at his friends, sitting around the cafe table. “Yes, Marinette’s parents are adopting me, I’m really pleased about it, the hearing is Wednesday, my d- Gabriel is furious. What’s new in your lives?”

Nino laughed, and in the process choked on a glass of water. “Dude, if you wanted to change the subject, why didn’t you say so?”

Alya nodded sagely. “As long as you know we’re here for you.”

“I do. Now please. What’s new with you two?”

Alya took a deep breath. “I… have a new theory about who Ladybug is.”

Adrien’s hands were on the table instantly, a clattering clang echoing through the cafe silverware and plates clinked together. “SPILL.”

Marinette laughed inwardly.

“Okay, so, at first I thought for sure I had it narrowed down to the details. Dark hair with pigtails, bright blue eyes, goes to our school- remember the textbook? But then I realized, Ladybug can conjure anything. I’m still convinced she’s a student with us, but maybe the visual details are a diversion, right? There’s no reason she has to look the same when she’s ladybug as when she’s not. Same for Chat Noir; no reason to say he’s blond, or has green eyes. Hell, for that matter, there’s no reason either of them have to be the same gender as when they’re suited up. So while I’m pretty sure I’ve got the age and the school right, I’m widening my search criteria.”

Adrien nodded, trying to look like he definitely wasn’t the only student at their school with the exact build and physical features as Chat Noir. “That makes total sense,” he said, super convincingly.

“After all,” Alya added, taking a bite of her pastry, “the only person at school who has dark pigtails and blue eyes is Marinette, and we’ve all spent enough time with her to know she can’t possibly be Ladybug.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I am most certainly not Ladybug, unfortunately.”

It was frightening how easy it was for her to lie to her friends. She was looking forward to the day when she didn’t have to anymore.

In an attempt to change the subject, Marinette said: “Hey, so I’m planning on putting together some new jackets. I’ve got these designs-” she retrieved a miniature sketchbook from her purse and opened it on the table- “and I wanted opinions.”

The three gathered friends looked down to the page she had open.

“Marinette, this is amazing!” Adrien laughed. “Are these…”

Marinette was struck by how different her life was now than it was a week prior, listening to Adrien praise her like that. “Yes; they’re matching. For the two of us. They say ‘Dupain-Cheng’ on the back.”

Adrien positively beamed at her, and it was brighter than the sun.

Ah, that smile. She’d stay up all night for a week to make him that jacket if it meant he’d flash her that smile again.

“If you need me to try it out to get the measurements right, I’d be happy to,” he said, still staring at the paper.

“You know,” Alya said, “if you ever start up an online store or something to sell your clothes, you might just be blessed, considering you’ve got a model for your men’s line living in your room now.”

“I’d love that!” Adrien said, and there was that smile again. “Finally, something that might make modeling enjoyable again.”

Marinette shot him a thousand-watt grin in return. “I’m going to take you up on that. I need a new direction, considering I’ve given up on working for Gabriel ever. For obvious reasons.”

The collected table was silent. Alya and Nino looked at each other, and then back to Marinette.

“Are you serious?” Alya said.

“Yeah, why not? The guy’s a horrible person; I don’t want to work for him. I’ve lost any respect I ever had for him.”

“Yeah, but Marinette, that was your dream. You’ve wanted to work there for as long as I’ve known you,” Nino said.

“Marinette,” Adrien said quietly. “Did you give up your dream for me?”

“What?! No! Of course not, Adrien,” she reassured him, hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine. I don’t need Gabriel. I would’ve realized, eventually, just by being around him- and you- that he’s not worth my time. I don’t want you thinking I’ve made some great sacrifice; if anything, I should be thanking you, for opening my eyes as to the kind of person he really is. Please don’t worry about it, Adrien.”

“Okay,” he nodded, but he didn’t sound convinced. “Okay.”

“Hey,” Nino said a bit later, as they packed up to head back to the bakery. “There’s a new band playing a concert in the park on Wednesday night; something that’s supposed to sound folksy but with a beat behind it. Anyone interested?”

“Wednesday’s my hearing,” Adrien said, “but if we get out early enough, I’m totally down.”

“Aw, man, I forgot! Listen, I am definitely going to be there for moral support. We can celebrate a victory with some music later, but you’re priority number one, okay?”

Adrien laughed and gave Nino a shoulder-hug. “Sure thing, bro.”

They arrived at the bakery to find Victoire Fournier, their custody lawyer, in intense, worried conversation with Sabine.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked.

“Your preliminary adoption application was rejected,” she said with a frown. “We’re trying to decide what we can do about it.”

“WHAT?! Why?” Marinette demanded to know.

Victoire sighed and ran her hands through her messy hair. She pointed to a place on the page of the open book in front of her, under the same heading for adoption that she’d showed them a few days prior. “I didn’t bring it up, because I didn’t think it’d be important. If parents applying for adoption meet the requirements, then the adoption has to be approved by the President of the Conseil Départemental. In Paris, that’s the Mayor. It’s mostly a formality, though, so I don’t know why the mayor would turn down your application.”

“I do,” Marinette said, teeth grinding. “I know exactly what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support, all of you. I've just now finished writing the end of Act Two, and there's only a few chapters left for me to write, so I just want to take this moment to thank each and every reader and reviewer for taking this journey with me. This is the longest thing I've ever written, and I daresay it might be the best as well, and I'm so immensely proud and humbled to have taken this journey with you. 
> 
> Fear not, though; this is only chapter fifteen of twenty-two. You've got plenty of journey left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reaches two turning points. One with Chloe; the other with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

Adrien barely held back Marinette from going on the warpath. He had to resort to physically blocking the entrance to the hotel before she could storm in and demand to see Chloe.

“Marinette, what will that accomplish? You’re not going to get anywhere with her!”

“I don’t have to get anywhere with her!” Marinette growled as she attempted to claw her way through Adrien’s arms. “I just have to get her out a window! I’m sure she’ll listen to reason then!”

Adrien, realizing they were in dire straits indeed, resorted to his secret weapon:

He closed his arms around Marinette until she stopped struggling.

“Thank you,” he said, holding her aside so people could pass. “Thank you so much for caring about me. Thank you for being so passionate about my happiness that you’d throw someone out a window for me.”

Marinette grumbled quietly, “I mean, I’d throw Chloe out a window for nothing, so…”

Adrien released Marinette and rubbed his left hand on his right arm. “I think I should do this by myself. If anyone is going to convince her to make this right, it’ll be me.”

Marinette looked about to protest, shifting from one foot to the other, but then she deflated. “You’re right. I’m sorry for getting so worked up about it.”

Adrien beamed at her. “Forgiven. Go work off your energy in a constructive way. Design a dress or something.”

She lit up. “I could work on our matching jackets! Thanks, Adrien.” She hesitated for only a moment before sweeping him into a brief hug. Then, she was off down the block towards home.

 

* * *

 

Adrien found his childhood best friend in the first place he thought to look: by the pool, on the rooftop, working on her tan. He sat down beside her without announcing his presence, thinking of ways to get her attention.

Eventually, he went for simple. “Hey, Chloe. How’ve things been?”

She bolted upright instantly. “Oh my gosh, Adrien! You didn’t tell me you were coming over!”

Chloe launched herself at him bodily, nearly knocking him off of the pool chair, before sitting back down and removing her sunglasses. “You would not believe what Daddy told me yesterday; did you hear?”

Adrien shook his head no. He hadn’t heard, apparently.

“Well,” Chloe started, working herself into a rant, “apparently, Marinette’s parents filed paperwork to adopt you, how weird is that?! Like, clearly her crush on you is getting out of hand-”

...Adrien filed that one away for later.

“- but still, that’s such a bizarre move, even for her! I totally understand wanting to be nearer to you; I mean, who wouldn’t, you’re a delight. But if she adopts you into her family, wouldn’t that legally bar her from marrying you? Which is, obviously, her end goal- unless it’s not, I mean, I haven’t thought this through fully-”

“Chloe, stop for a second,” Adrien said finally. “Please.”

“Oh, you poor thing, you didn’t know! You’re still recovering, I’m sorry, I’ll give you a moment.”

Adrien smiled and took a breath. “Marinette’s parents are adopting me. I want it to happen. It has nothing to do with her, or them; they’re doing it for my sake. I told them that I don’t want to be an Agreste anymore, and I meant it, and they offered to take me in.”

Chloe Bourgeois was not often speechless.

“...Oh my gosh, you’re serious,” Chloe said at last. “Why? Did something happen? What about your dad?”

He shook his head fitfully. “Father decided that it was too dangerous for me to go to school anymore. He wanted to confine me to the mansion permanently. Re-hire my old tutors, only let me out for lessons and practices and such. You remember how hard we fought to get me into school with you?”

Chloe put her hand to her chin. “I do. But surely he can be reasoned with. Is this really the best option, Adrien?”

“I think so,” he said. “Honestly, I do.”

“What about the Agreste fortune? What about your family name? Are you really going to give all that up to go be a pauper in a bakery?”

Adrien knew this would be a low blow, but it was also the place he needed to go to secure Chloe’s help. “If you could choose between your current situation, with one parent who showers you with stuff and doesn’t pay you any attention, or Marinette’s, with two parents who adore you and make your house a home, which would you choose?”

Chloe was silent for a long time. Adrien was worried he might have upset her. But then, she said at last: “Well okay then. I understand. I’ll make sure to tell Daddy I made a mistake. You have my word, as your friend, there won’t be any more problems from our end. What about your dad? What’s he think of all this?”

“Leave that to me,” Adrien said. “And thank you, thank you so much.”

Chloe stood and held a hand for Adrien. “What I don’t understand is, why didn’t you come to me? I could’ve put you up, and you could’ve lived in luxury with me.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up with warmth as he took her hand. “You haven’t had dinner with Marinette’s family. I’ve never met people more welcoming. I really feel at home there. But I’m really touched that you would offer.”

“Of course I would, dummy,” she said. “We’ve been best friends since we were little. Even if we don’t talk as much anymore, we still watch out for each other. Just don’t let Marinette monopolize all your time, okay? Now that you’re not so busy, I expect to see a lot more of you.”

Adrien couldn’t nod his head hard enough. “I’d like that a lot.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien returned to the bakery only to be assaulted by the most unpleasant sight he’d seen since this whole business began: the sight of Gabriel and a trio of lawyers standing in his home, threatening his new family.

“Anything!” Gabriel shouted at a terrified junior attorney. “Isn’t there anything in the books that can incriminate them?”

“I’m sorry sir!” the attorney stammered, hiding behind a briefcase. “There was nothing there!”

“The audit turned up empty,” another, older lawyer said, stepping between the terrified man and their boss. “They run a tight ship. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

Gabriel looked ready to cut down his three employees on the spot, but Nathalie appeared behind him and cleared her throat. Gabe, startled, looked up and locked eyes with Adrien, who had paused in the doorway to watch.

“Adrien,” Gabriel gasped, and stood straight.

Adrien steeled himself. This was going to suck.

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, trying to sound composed and failing. “We can fix this. I’ll let you go to school. Please come home, son.”

Adrien waited for more, but none came. No apology, no regret.

“You know,” Adrien began. “I can forgive a lot of stuff. The locking me up, fine, you wanted to keep me safe. Treating me like an employee, fine, that’s just how you show your concern. Never talking to me, showering me with stuff, fine, everyone grieves differently. But this?”

Adrien looked to his new family, huddled behind the counter, nothing but concern for him in their eyes. “These people have been nothing but amazing to me since the minute I met them. I will have to apologize to them for bringing you down upon them.” Adrien spat the word, his body bubbling with all the anger and frustration his father had ever stirred within him. “I can forgive a lot of poor treatment, because guess what? I don’t have a very high opinion of myself. Probably because of my absent father figure! But there are some lines that are unacceptable, and. Gabriel.”

And here, Adrien drew himself up to his full height. Just over six feet tall, Adrien was not quite eye-to-eye with his imposing father, but the effect remained. “You have threatened my family, and I will not allow it. If you value your reputation, you will leave my home this instant.”

Gabriel flinched first. He stepped back, adjusting his tie, and swept out of the bakery in a huff, lawyers in tow.

“I’ll see you in court,” Adrien called after him. “And hopefully, never again.”

Nathalie flashed him a thumbs up on her way out. Gabriel shot a murderous look over his shoulder, but his ire was, curiously, at the Dupain-Chengs behind Adrien, rather than at Adrien himself.

Catching himself on the doorframe, Adrien closed the door to the bakery, all but collapsing against it. To his surprise, his family had already rushed to meet him where he stood. Marinette hesitantly reached a hand to him. “I’ve never seen you so angry,” she said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that angry,” he replied. “Could we have dinner soon, mom? I’m starving.”

Sabine let out a relieved sigh. “Of course. It’s already on the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit disappointed. I only got a handful of comments on the last chapter. Did you guys not like it as much? I'm sorry, friends; I'll try to do better next time. I hope you like this one.
> 
> As an aside, we're approaching the end of this story; I've only got one chapter left to write, and that'll make it an even twenty one. That being said, I do have another story in mind that I'm excited to get started on, so if you like my writing, you don't have to worry; I don't intend to stop any time soon.
> 
> As always, please leave a review if you liked it. I feed on your approval.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir updates Ladybug on his situation. Marinette and Adrien prepare for the hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“...so that’s the short version,” Chat Noir said, and finished with a deep inhale. “Or, I guess not, since I was talking for the better part of an hour.”

Ladybug muffled a giggle, her legs dangling over the side of one of the Eiffel Tower’s support beams. “And hey, how’s the adoption process going?” she asked innocently. “You didn’t mention that.”

Chat Noir slapped his forehead. “I almost forgot! Our request almost got denied because it’s the mayor’s job to sign off on adoptions, and the mayor’s daughter and I go way back- she thought, I don’t know, that my friend was trying to adopt me because said friend had a crush on me. Which, like, ridiculous, I know, who would have a crush on me?”

Ladybug frowned, but Chat didn’t notice, engrossed in his own story. “So I went over to talk to Chloe,” he said, at this point completely oblivious to the fact that he was giving away personal details. Ladybug usually stopped him before he got too intimate, but she was being uncharacteristically quiet this evening. “And I explain to her what’s happened, and I tell her that I want this, that I haven’t been coerced me into anything. And she said she’d change her dad’s mind, no problem. I’m glad we worked things out. Chloe and I were really close, and I’m hoping we can be close again.”

Ladybug nodded, her eyes distant. “I’ve never known Chloe to be so mature. You must be a good influence on her.”

“I hope so,” he said, and left it at that.

“So your hearing’s tomorrow,” Ladybug began. “Are you ready?”

Chat sighed. “Truth be told, I’m terrified.”

“What? But you’re Chat Noir! You can do anything!”

He laughed. “Only with you by my side, My Lady. I wish you could be there.”

Oh, Chaton. If only you knew.

“This whole time,” he continued, “I’ve just been hoping my father would just see what he was doing wrong, you know?”

“How do you mean?” Ladybug asked.

“Like, I just keep praying that my family could be the way it used to be, before my mom died. He wasn’t always such a closed off person. He was so affectionate with us, and now he never smiles, he never comes around, he just… well, he doesn’t do anything with me anymore, but that’s my fault. I just wish I could show him what he’s doing wrong, and convince him to be better.”

“Are you saying you regret leaving him?”

“No! Maybe. I don’t know.” Chat stood and began to pace the beam. “I’ve got a plan, though. It’s like this: if the hearing is inconclusive, it’ll go to a full-blown custody battle. If my dad lets that happen, that means he’s willing to stake his reputation on keeping me in his life. Which would be the first time he’s sacrificed anything for me… ever.”

“That’s an abuse victim justification,” Ladybug said, sadly. “‘Sure, he’s been awful to me, but he did one nice thing for me in a year, and that makes it my fault for leaving him.’ It’s up there with ‘he’s sorry, he’s showering me with gifts and apologies, it really won’t happen again this time.’ There’s a reason abuse is a cycle.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” he said, only half joking. “Anyway, on the other hand, if he drops the case rather than risk the scandal, then it means his company is more important to him than his own son, which means I made the right choice in leaving him. It means he’s a lost cause.”

“It’s a bit extreme to take such drastic measures,” Ladybug said. “But if that’s what you have to do to achieve closure, then I support you. As long as you’re making healthy, not-self-destructive choices, I have your back.”

Chat looked down at Ladybug where she was sitting and saw her warm smile glowing back at him. Once again, he was struck by just how many incredible people actually cared about him.

“I’ll take tonight’s patrol,” she said, standing. “You get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Bug. See you tomorrow? Same bug-time, same bug-channel?”

“Of course!” She said, and threw her arms around him. “You have to tell me about the hearing. I can’t wait to find out what happened.”

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir snuck back in the bakery through the back door, which he’d left unlocked when he snuck out for patrol. His transformation released in the kitchen, and he sat down against the fridge.

Plagg, camembert in his tiny paws, floated to his face. “Something got you down, kid?”

“Am I doing the right thing, Plagg?” Adrien asked, mostly rhetorically.

Plagg shrugged. “I don’t understand how humans work.”

Adrien’s head fell into his knees.

“That being said,” Plagg said, swallowing a chunk of cheese the size of his face, “Gabe treated you terribly. You gotta remember that it was never your job to take care of him; it was his job to take care of you, and he sucked at it.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, but he didn’t sound convinced. “Okay.”

He stuffed his orb-cat into the pocket of his Ladybug jammies and ascended the three flights of stairs back to Marinette’s- his bedroom, where presumably, his roommate was asleep as well.

Sure enough, there was a Marinette-shaped lump in the loft when he cracked the trap door. He crept into bed and closed the curtain as quietly as he could.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think you’re doing the right thing?” Tikki asked as Ladybug’s transformation faded on the rooftop.

“Of course I am!” Ladybug responded instantly, always so sure of herself. “Even if Adrien didn’t mean this to happen, it’s for the best. I know it’s hard, for everybody, but abuse victims often aren’t aware that they’re being abused, I’ll have you know.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” Tikki said, putting up her hands in surrender. “I just wanted to know you’re doing this for the right reasons.”

Marinette sat down against the wall, staring up at the twinkling lights of the city. “I’m going to tell him who I am. Who Ladybug is, I mean.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Tikki said.

“You do?”

The kwami nodded. “All the reasons to keep your identities apart no longer apply. You know who he is, so he’s at risk if something happens to you and he doesn’t know it. You care about the same people, so there’s no risk of either of you putting someone in harm’s way inadvertently, since you’re just as likely to be mind-controlled by an akuma as he is. And if you know each other’s identities, you can coordinate better. Especially since you sleep in the same room.”

“That’s what I figured,” Marinette hummed in agreement. “I just want him to know that his Lady is with him. I want him to be my confident kitty all the time. I want him to know he doesn’t have to hide from me.”

“He’s yours now, is he?” Tikki teased.

“He’s always been mine,” Marinette said, half only realizing it herself.

She rolled onto her feet and dropped onto her bed, climbing into the sheets.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s muffled voice came from beneath her bed. “Were you outside?”

“Yeah,” she said. She could tell him right now. She could do it. Just say it. I’m Ladybug. I was talking to my kwami. I know you have one too.

Instead, she said, “I couldn’t sleep. You too?”

“I was asleep for a while, but I woke up. I thought I heard voices,” Adrien answered. “Could I make an odd request? Just because tonight’s such an odd night, and I could use the help.”

“Of course,” she said. “What do you need?”

“Would you mind if we shared a bed tonight?”

Despite everything that had happened in the past few days, all the changes, all the new sides of Adrien she’d seen, Marinette did something she hadn’t done since before all this began: she blushed. Thankfully, the darkness kept her secret safe. “Not at all,” she answered. “Come on up.”

Adrien’s weight landed in her bed a few moments later. She laid down and felt his arm curl around her midsection. “Is this okay?” he said from behind her.

She nodded, pressing the length of her body against his. She could feel him relaxing, already almost asleep again.

“Goodnight, Mari,” he mumbled.

Sleepily, she smiled. “Goodnight, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a definite endpoint! Chapter 21 will be the last chapter, and will be posted in exactly two weeks' time. That being said, I promise I've got more things planned- if you like my writing, you'll get more of it, no problem.
> 
> As always, please review if you liked it. I got so many comments on the last chapter, I was giggling about it for days. I love you guys.
> 
> The next chapter is the hearing, friends. Are you ready?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courthouse Scenes. The Big Reveal. Everything has led up to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“Please rise for the honorable Judge Frances LeBien.”

Adrien sat at the head of a long column of wooden benches, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Beside him in the row sat Alya, Nino, Nathalie, his new parents, and of course, Marinette. Even Chloe had come, dressed like she was, herself, his lawyer. As Victoire delivered her opening statement, Adrien took stock of his situation.

Gabriel was present, seated across the aisle, flanked by a cavalcade of the most intimidating men Adrien had ever seen in suits. It was like he only hired lawyers who had won weightlifting competitions.

Victoire was informing the judge, the assembled gallery, and of course, his former father, of how neglected and abused Adrien had been in the mansion. He couldn’t look Gabriel in the eye, couldn’t even look in that direction. He slunk lower into his seat.

Nathalie was going to testify for him. She would tell Gabriel, finally, what she thought of him. She was going to lose her job, all for Adrien’s sake.

He couldn’t bear any more of this. Quiet as he could, he stood from his seat on the bench and smoothed his suit down, acutely aware that the last time he’d worn this suit was his mother’s funeral.

Maybe he’d burn it once this was all over.

He made it just past the massive oak doors before he broke into a sprint, and didn’t stop running until he could no longer feel his own breathing.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien, I need you to breathe with me,” said the voice above him. His eyes registered Plagg level with his face, but that didn’t sound like Plagg’s voice.

“Come on, kid; listen to the girl. Deep breaths, please. In, two, three, four; out, two, three, four.”

...the girl?

Finally Adrien craned his neck- still steadying his breath, his shaking hands, his pounding chest- to see Marinette looking down at him.

He didn’t even have the strength to stutter out her name.

Apparently he’d found a nice quiet corridor in the courthouse to have a catastrophic panic attack in, which he supposed was better than the alternative of having one in public with people watching. But why was he seeing both Plagg and Marinette?  
“He’s listening, but he’s not responding,” Plagg said to Marinette. What was even going on right now? Why wasn’t Marinette confused about his kwami…?

“Okay,” Marinette said, sitting down beside him. “Here’s what’s what.

“My life has been turned upside down in the past few days. I have a roommate now, and my best friend was briefly homeless, and also I found out my superhero partner is also the boy I’ve been in love with for three years and I still don’t know how to deal with it.”

Pieces of a grand cosmic puzzle began to fall into place in Adrien’s head. A dream he hadn’t dared to allow himself was becoming reality.

“My point is, we’re all scared. We’re scared with you. You’re not alone in this. But this is so new for everyone, for all of us. And we’re all doing it for you- because we’re here for you, because we want to go on this adventure with you. Because we love you.”

Adrien swallowed, forced his hands to steady, and poured all his willpower into the words: “Can I see?”

Eyes wide open, Marinette nodded. “Spots on.”

And there, beside him, the last piece of the puzzle formed the portrait he’d been missing.

“You have to take this step alone, and I’m so sorry for that, Adrien. If I could be up there on that stand with you, I would be. But as soon as this is over, we will all be with you the rest of the way. Can you do that for me?”

He could still see the same sparks in her eyes. He couldn’t understand how he’d missed them before.

He swallowed hard.

“I can do that,” he said, shaky, but firm. “I can do this.”

The smile she flashed him could outshine the sun on the brightest of days. “You are the bravest person I know, you know that? Everything you’ve been through, everything you’ve done to escape your misery, that took such strength.

“I’m so proud of you, Adrien. And I, I love you so much.”

And even if everything in his life went wrong from that point forward, he thought, at least he would always have that moment.

His body slumped sideways onto hers, and he managed to collapse in such a fashion that it might be mistaken for a hug. She clung to him, as tight as she could. “I love you,” she repeated. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, almost unaware that he was doing it. The feeling was present within him, but the words didn’t encompass what he meant. There would be time to find enough words later, a whole lifetime for it; but right now, he just had to pour this pride and gratitude and compassion out with everything he had.

Ladybug turned back into Marinette, and the girl who’d given him everything- her family, her home, her world- stood in front of him and held out a hand. “Come on. We should get back.”

With increasingly steady limbs, Adrien righted himself and took Marinette’s hand.

 

* * *

 

“...but so help me God, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to get that child out of there,” Nathalie said, her voice echoing through the courtroom as Adrien and Marinette reentered.

“Thank you, Miss Sancoeur, there will be no further questions,” the terrifying suited man said.

The faces in the room turned to watch them walk down the aisle. Adrien was acutely aware of Gabriel’s gaze, and made the conscious effort to be as collected as he could. He would not allow Gabriel to see the damage he’d caused. He would give his side of the story, and that would be the end of it.

“I’d like to call Adrien Agreste to the stand, your honor,” Victoire said, and then Adrien stood, and he marched, and he sat down on the bench. He took his oath of honesty and chanced a look at Gabriel.

In all his years living at the mansion, he’d never seen Gabriel look so…

Put-together.

It made Adrien want to throw up. That this was so little an affair for his former father that he wasn’t even pretending to be upset.

“Adrien,” Victoire said, in that voice adults use when they want children to cooperate without making a scene. “Can you confirm that you believe Gabriel was and is capable of providing adequate child care for you?”

A thought occurred to Adrien, just then.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

He was under oath.

“And can you confirm that you believe Gabriel failed to provide adequate child care for you?”

If someone asked him who Ladybug was…

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

He would have to tell them.

“And what would you conclude, then, about Gabriel’s fitness to serve as a parent?”

He couldn’t lie under oath! He knew who Ladybug was! What if one of Gabriel’s lawyers-

“That Gabriel failed in his capacity as a parent, in circumstances in which he was capable of being an adequate parent.”

What if this was all an elaborate plot to get him to reveal who Ladybug was under oath?!

“Can you tell us about a specific circumstance that might illustrate that point?”

“Yes, I can.”

But that’s ridiculous; he didn’t know who Ladybug was until five minutes ago. There was no way whoever had set that up could have known he would know-

“Gabriel spent years keeping me isolated from other people my own age, and when I finally found friends I could spend time with and be a child with, he decided that it was too dangerous for me to leave the house, and planned to have me locked inside indefinitely.”

-unless Ladybug was in on it.

“Would you say that Tom and Sabine have served as better parents to you than Gabriel has?”

Another thought came to him out of left field.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

If Ladybug was Marinette the whole time, that meant that he’d been telling her the same stories twice over for days now.

“Do you have anything you’d like to say to clarify any of the points you’ve made?”

She had to know who he was. There was no way on Earth that Marinette- Ladybug- didn’t know he was Chat Noir. He slept under her bed, for goodness’ sake.

“No, ma’am,” he said.

But then that meant. That meant she’d told him to find a place to stay, and he’d unknowingly gone to her. That meant that his Lady had been taking care of him this whole time. It meant that he-

It meant that he knew who she was.

“No further questions, your honor,” Victoire said. The judge dismissed Adrien.

And just like that, he was finished.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was called to the stand immediately after. By the time he stood from his seat, Adrien was already gone from the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my courtroom antics; I know NOTHING about the French legal system, about how courts work, or any of those things. I understand that a great deal of what's written up there is stylized to the point of being unrecognizable as a legal hearing at all, but A) it was necessary for plot reasons, and B) this is fanfiction, I don't need to be accurate to the real world. 
> 
> There are three chapters remaining, and they will be exciting and climactic! We're so close to the end, friends! I'm so excited! 
> 
> As always, please leave comments if you liked what you read. Even if you just want to give extra kudos, I'd be so, so grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory. Defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

The hearing was inconclusive. They were proceeding to trial.

Team Adrien convened a gathering on the steps of the courthouse immediately after they had finished. Congratulations were in order; Adrien had survived the testimony. He’d given his statement for the record, and he’d been brave, and best of all, he’d never have to do it again, if he so chose.

“We’re so proud of you, son,” Tom said, an arm clasped on Adrien’s shoulder.

“May I speak with Adrien, please?” Gabriel’s voice emerged over the gathered crowd.

The group parted to show Adrien the broken shell of the man who was once his father, flanked by two of the most uncomfortable-looking lawyers he’d ever seen.

If Adrien had watched Gabriel’s body language while he was delivering his testimony, he’d have seen the frayed lines of a man being told just how terrible of a father he really was. Had Adrien stayed to hear Gabriel’s testimony, he’d have heard any number of excuses and justifications. But Adrien hadn’t stayed. He hadn’t heard.

That was for the best.

“I don’t think so,” Chloe said, and for once, her and Marinette were in perfect lockstep. The two of them closed ranks in front of Adrien, and knowing what he did now, Adrien guessed it’d take an act of God to move either of them.

But that’s not what it took.

“It’s okay,” Adrien said. “I’ll be okay. Come with me, sir,” Adrien said.

“What? Why?” Marinette said, not quite asking for an answer.

“I’m going to hear him out. Remember what we talked about last night? The plan?”

The plan. The plan to hear Gabriel out, to give him one last chance. The plan Chat Noir had told to Ladybug.

Marinette was silent. Despite her best intentions, she couldn’t bear to deprive him of this.

So he led the Gabriel up the steps of the courthouse to a spot they could speak alone.

“Adrien, please,” said Gabriel, a tremble in his voice. Adrien had never seen him so scared. “End this madness. This is lunacy. Come home, please.”

Adrien inhaled, slowly, and willed himself to be calm. “Tell me why,” he said, not quite asking for an answer.

“I’ll let you leave the house. I’ll let you see your friends, have them over, whenever you want. You can stop fencing, stop Chinese, whatever you like. Just please, don’t go. Don’t do this.”

This is what Adrien had wanted. This was what he’d been waiting for- for Gabriel to be better, to be more attentive, to listen to what Adrien needed.

But it wasn’t, really. Or rather, that wasn’t what was happening. Gabriel wasn’t offering those things because he cared about Adrien. He was offering those things because he was desperate.

Ladybug’s voice came back to Adrien, from what she’d said to him the previous night. _“‘He’s sorry, he’s showering me with gifts and apologies, it really won’t happen again this time.’ There’s a reason abuse is a cycle.”_

“I love the Dupain-Chengs,” Adrien began, and held up a hand when Gabriel tried to interrupt. “They treat me like one of their own. They’re warm, and friendly, and loving. They’re like we were, before mom died.

“You haven’t been the same man since she passed, sir. I know you’re grieving in your own way, but that doesn’t mean you get to stop being a father. I’ve been miserable, too, and I just want to feel appreciated. I just want to feel loved. And they love me; they really, really do.

“I’m going to take this to a trial. You are going to be seen in court, in front of reporters, explaining why your own son is suing you for custody. I am going to give interviews, and there will be magazine articles, and E! Network specials, and newspaper columns. Your business will be dragged through hell because of what you’ve done. Or rather, what you’ve failed to do.

“But you can stop it. You can stop all that from happening. If you agree to drop the case. If you choose Gabriel over me. That’s the decision you have to make. Right now, sir. Please.”

Gabriel looked to Adrien’s assembled friends and family. He looked up at the courthouse, and then down at his team of lawyers. He looked back to Adrien. He swallowed hard.

“I’ll drop the case,” he said, barely. “I’ll sign over custody.”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll have Victoire draw up the documents, then. Goodbye, Gabriel.”

And then he turned and walked back to his family, and he didn’t cry until they got back home.

 

* * *

 

The celebration at the bakery was solemn despite the victory. Everyone could see how hard it had been on Adrien, but he tried not to let his own melancholy state get them down. They’d gone up against one of the richest men in Paris and won; there really was cause for festivities.

“We’re so proud of you!” Sabine said, rolling out a custom-made cake for them to dig into.

“Pardon me everyone,” Chloe said, more polite than Adrien had heard her in a long time. “I have something I’d like to give Adrien now, and you should all see it happen.”

Chloe pulled a large, ornate picture frame out of the briefcase she’d brought with her to the courthouse. She passed it to Adrien, glass side face-down.

He turned it over in his hands. An official-looking document, signed by the mayor at the bottom. Adrien’s birthday written beside his own name.

And then he did a double-take at the name.

_Adrien Dupain-Cheng._

“My new birth certificate,” he mumbled. And then, louder, as his eyes started misting over: “This is my new birth certificate. Oh my gosh, Chloe.”

“It’s not official yet; it’ll take a few weeks for the adoption to be fully processed. But once it is, that’ll be the real thing.” she said. “The glass is bulletproof, and the paper is fireproof, so you don’t have to worry about it being in trouble if you hang it on the wall. It would survive the building coming down on top of it.”

Adrien nearly launched himself at Chloe, laughing with lightness. He felt like he could float to the ceiling and stay there for days, despite also feeling heavier than he’d been in years. “Thank you, thank you so much, oh my gosh.”

“Wow, Chloe,” Marinette said, a genuine smile on her face. “That was really sweet of you. Thank you.”

Everyone was content. Everything was okay. The nightmare was over, and they could all go back to normal life.

That was when the bakery windows were consumed with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters left, and again I find myself a bit at a loss. To those of you who are commenting, thank you so much; it really keeps me going. To those of you who aren't, am I doing something wrong? I just want to know if you like the story. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway! Two chapters left. They're heavy, and they're powerful, and I'm so excited for you all to see them. And again, if you're craving more of my stuff, I don't intend to stop writing Miraculous fics any time soon. I've got another story in the works, the first chapter of which will be posted in the next week or so. 
> 
> Please, please, please comment your thoughts, even if it's just to say that you liked it. I really crave your feedback.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

“My name is Father Figure,” said the inferno of Gabriel Agreste, his body alight with flame as he floated through the shattered windows of the bakery. He set down among destroyed pastry displays and smiled pleasantly at the cowering forms of Adrien’s friends and family. “You have taken my son from me. And now, as recompense, I will take everything from you.”

He stretched his arm to the collected, terrified group. They dispersed, just in time for a jet of liquid fire to disintegrate the counter behind them.

“Move!” Tom shouted, physically hauling his wife and daughter to their feet. Even Alya, normally so cavalier with Akuma attacks, was bolting for the kitchen door.

Another bout of blue heat annihilated the table Nathalie and Adrien had been hiding behind. She took his hand and sprinted away; they were barely able to clear the flames licking at the walls as they leapt out of a broken window.

The two of them finally stopped sprinting in the alley behind the bakery. The same alley where he, just the previous night, transformed from Chat Noir into Adrien, unaware that his new roommate had been his partner all along.

Gathered in the alley were the partygoers who’d come to share in his celebration. To show their support for him. He’d put them all in danger- just by wanting a better life for himself.

Marinette, struggling, finally managed to spring free from her father’s grasp. “I’m going to go get the police! They need to evacuate the block!” She ran from the alley, pausing only to look back at Adrien.

She nodded to him, and he nodded back. They understood one another at last.

Adrien recognized that this wasn’t his fault, not really; it was Gabriel’s. But it was his responsibility- more so, perhaps, than any other Akuma so far.

He looked over the lot of them. “I love you all so much,” he said, voice tinted with remorse, “and I’m so thankful to have found people who care about me so much. And I’m sorry I have to do this-”

“Adrien, NO!” Tom and Sabine shouted simultaneously.

“-but now I have to go be someone worthy of your love.”

He ran back inside.

 

* * *

 

The bakery was a warzone.

The heat had melted virtually everything. Only the enormous ovens and the stainless steel fridges remained relatively intact. Chat Noir could feel the scorching, sweltering fire even through his magical suit.

He and Ladybug burst forth into the burning building at the same time, only to find Gabriel floating towards the stairs. Clearly, he aimed to bring down the entire building, one room at a time.

“Hey, Bother Figure!” Chat Noir called at him. “Don’t you want to take our miraculouses or somethin’?”

The colorful wisps of flame danced around Gabriel’s form as he spun in place. He eyed the two superheroes one at a time, and tilted his head thoughtfully.

“No,” he said at last. “But if you try to stop me, you will be in my way. And for that, I suppose, you will have to suffer.”

Chat Noir tackled his partner to the ground to save her from yet another lance of fire. “I think that’s still Gabriel in there,” he said, taking her hand and bolting for cover. “I’ve heard him say that exact phrase before.”

“What an awful person,” Ladybug groaned. The two slammed into place behind the enormous ovens. “Okay, his thing is fire. There’s a lot of flammable stuff in a bakery, but there’s also a lot of protections against that. You keep him away from the pantry; there’s a ton of flour in there, and it will explode if he gets close. I’ll go for the extinguisher; I bet we can take away some of his power if we cover him in foam.”

“Good plan,” Chat Noir nodded. “How do I keep him away from the pantry?”

Ladybug took him by the hand and squeezed. “I’m so sorry about this, but you’re going to have to be a rebel.”

Chat’s eyes lit up. “I love you, bugaboo.”

He dove out of cover just as a bolt of flame sailed dangerously close to the pantry door. “Hey asshole!” he yelled over at his burning former father. “I’m skipping basketball practice to go play video games!”

Another wave of fire passed by him, just barely missing his hair. If the Miraculous Cure didn’t fix the singeing, he’d definitely need a haircut after this-

Wait. Why was the back door open?

“YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!” the hulking form of Tom Dupain shouted as he clocked Gabriel across the face with a stainless steel baking sheet. Sabine popped up behind a counter and began throwing knives at Gabriel’s burning body.

Gabriel recoiled at the sudden assault, putting up a wall of blue flame that melted the knives as they came. In doing so, the fire enveloping his body grew ever-so-slightly thinner. This was fortuitous, as Ladybug chose that moment to blast him with the fire extinguisher.

She didn’t let up until what was once Gabriel was a person-sized lump of white foam on the ground. The building, however, continued to burn down around them.

“What are you doing here?!” Ladybug shouted at her parents. “Get out, get safe!”

“This is a family matter!” Sabine shouted back over the roar of the inferno. “We weren’t about to let you kids handle it on your own!”

Chat Noir suddenly realized. They knew.

He couldn’t let this go on any further.

The lump of foam began to shudder. Gabriel stood up, blue and burning, and he’d turned up the heat.

“FOOLS! These are the consequences of meddling in my family business! You should have left Adrien alone! Now you will understand what happens when-”

Chat Noir dropped his transformation. “Father,” he said.

The burning man stopped speaking.

“Father, I have given you every opportunity to own up to your mistakes. I have begged and pleaded with you to allow me to be a kid. I have been patient and obedient and everything you asked of me. These wonderful people didn’t take me from you- you did that yourself.

“I should never have let you get that bad in the first place. I should have said something before Mom died- I should’ve seen what you were becoming. You broke my trust, repeatedly, every time you denied me the right to my own life and my own future, and I should’ve seen it coming.

“You should never have been a father, Gabriel. You were unfit for it, incapable. Your own selfishness ruined our family, more than anyone else ever possibly could have.”

The flames- all of the flames, not just the ones on Gabriel’s body; the burning bakery, the burning windows, the burning home- began to subside.

“You are my son,” Gabriel said. “You are my son.”

Adrien held up the fireproof, bulletproof frame of his new birth certificate. Emblazoned across the front in bold script, the words Adrien Dupain-Cheng stared back at his former father.

“Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so wonderful so far. There is one more chapter after this. And I'm so excited for you to read it. Thank you all for going on this journey with me.
> 
> As always, please, please, please leave comments. I really, really need the support, the feedback, anything you can give me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to [my friend Chem, over on Tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful work editing and reviewing with me. This story wouldn't exist without your help. 
> 
> And hey, [Did you know I have a Tumblr too?](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/)

The smouldering embers of the akumatized form of Gabriel Agreste imploded at last, leaving nothing but the final remnants of a broken man, hunched over on all fours.

Ladybug snatched the butterfly before it could get too far, and purified it in a quick flick of her wrist. “Bye bye, little butterfly,” she said, sighing with relief as the pieces of her home put themselves back together. By the time her transformation was finished returning her to Marinette, the building had completed its reconstruction.

Alya and Nino burst forth barely a moment later, the rest of the assembled guests just behind them.

“Are they here?” Alya said, frantically searching the room. “I didn’t see Ladybug leave-”

Marinette and Adrien turned on their heels to catch their best friends in the arms. “You just missed them,” Marinette said, shrugging exaggeratedly. “We let them go out through the roof; if you hurry, you might still catch them!”

Alya looked between the collected Dupain-Chengs and Gabriel, still curled on the ground. “I think I’ll let them go this time,” she said finally. “It’s been a long day.”

Adrien put his arm around Nino’s shoulder. “Sorry we didn’t get to see that new band in the park,” he said. “We got a little held up here.”

Nino shook his head. “It’s fine, really. I’m just glad everyone’s okay.”

Gabriel chose that moment to rise to his feet. Despite the magic that had fixed the fire, he appeared somewhat singed still.

He turned to Adrien and opened his mouth, and then closed it. He looked down to his feet, back up at Adrien, and turned to leave the building, head hung. As he passed her on the way out, Nathalie handed him a manila envelope, and closed the door behind him.

“I think it’s time we headed out,” Alya said, taking Nino’s hand. “We’ll talk soon, okay? It’ll be nice for life to go back to normal for a while.”

Marinette nodded. And then, before she could say anything, Chloe stepped forward, into Marinette’s personal space.

“Adrien’s my best friend,” she said, quiet enough that only the two of them could hear. “So… I’m glad he has someone like you taking care of him.”

Marinette was stunned. “Thanks, Chloe. And for what it’s worth, I’m glad I have him to take care of me too.”

Chloe nodded, lips fixed in a neutral expression. “If you ever need anything, let me know. I won’t have him living out on the streets.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thanks,” she said. “I think.”

The Dupain-Chengs set about cleaning the mess from what could generously be called the party, only to realize that Victoire and Nathalie were still present, seated at a table, apparently deep in conversation.

Marinette went over to them and asked, “Do you two need anything?”

“Oh no,” said Victoire. “I was just leaving. But, before I do.”

She fished a card from the inside pocket of her blazer and handed it to Marinette. “Siblings of plenary adoption can’t usually marry, except under special circumstances.”

Marinette’s face bloomed red. Nathalie stifled a laugh.

“We’ll be in touch,” Victoire winked, and departed.

Nathalie stood from her seat. “I suppose I should get going as well,” she said.

“Before you go, what was it you handed to Gabriel while he left?” Marinette asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

“My letter of resignation,” Nathalie said with a smile. “I’m officially unemployed.”

“We could always use someone who’s good with details and schedules around here,” Sabine said, surprising Marinette with her silent approach.

“I know I said the other day that you couldn’t afford me,” Nathalie said, “but I think the benefits you have here might be worth a lower wage. I’d get to be around Adrien, for one; and the food really is excellent.”

Sabine beamed. “Well then; stop by anytime, and we’ll be happy to put you to work. You know where to find us.”

Nathalie nodded. “Goodbye, Adrien. I’ll see you very soon, I’m sure.”

Adrien came over and embraced Nathalie. “Thank you so much for everything,” he said.

Nathalie left, leaving the four of them alone in the bakery.

Adrien turned to Marinette with a knowing smile. His partner. His best friend. “Bien joue?” he said, his arm outstretched.

Before Marinette could meet his fist, though, Tom cleared his throat.

“Daughter. Son. We have a conversation to have.”

 

* * *

 

“When did you find out?” Marinette asked, legitimately bewildered, once they’d adjourned to the living room.

“We’ve known about Marinette for a long time now,” Sabine said, a bit of a wistful smile on her face. “Ladybug had only been around for a few months when I caught Marinette ‘talking to herself’. And the disappearances were just too big a coincidence to ignore.”

“As for Adrien,” Tom said, “we didn’t know for sure, but there’s something about the way you two interact. It’s like you’ve been comfortable with one another for years, but you didn’t know yet. We’re more observant than we look.”

“We are so proud of you,” Sabine said. “Out there everyday, protecting the city from danger.”

“We are also terrified,” Tom continued. “Watching our kids out there, getting thrown around by super villains… it’s put ten years on my life. I’m already growing grey hairs.”

Marinette, at least, had the good sense to look guilty. “We can’t stop,” she said. “The city needs us.”

“And we don’t want you to stop,” Sabine said. “But we do want to help. Is there anything we can do that would make your jobs easier?”

“Cover for us,” Marinette said. “When we don’t show up at school because of a fight, or when we miss plans, just back up an excuse for us. We were working in the bakery, or we were home sick.”

“And if it’s not too much trouble, keep a steady supply of cheese at hand,” Adrien said, gravely serious. “I promise, it’s important.”

Tom nodded sagely. “We can do that. If there’s anything else you two need, let us know.”

Marinette and Adrien stood from the couch to go upstairs. “Not so fast,” Sabine stopped them. “Sit back down. This conversation isn’t quite done.”

They returned to their seats, looking up at their parents expectantly. “What exactly is your relationship with one another?” Tom asked.

They shared a look, faces flushing.

“I don’t know for sure,” Adrien said finally. “I’d say somewhere just a little bit past best friends.”

Marinette nodded in agreement, taking Adrien’s hand and squeezing.

“Okay,” Sabine said. “We trust you more than anything, and we know you’ll make good decisions. Just be safe, be protected, and be smart.”

“The suits are magically reinforced,” Marinette said. “They’re indestructible.”

“We know,” Tom smiled. “We didn’t mean in the suits. We meant out of them.”

Their parents share an accomplished smirk at the crimson blush that creeps up their children’s necks.

“Well, we are going to bed,” Tom yawned. “It has been a very long day, and we need to open the bakery at regular hours tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, kids. Make good choices,” Sabine said, following her husband to their room.

“Do you want to go upstairs now?” Marinette said, still holding Adrien’s hand. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Adrien nodded, and followed her home.

 

* * *

 

The both of them sat down on Adrien’s bed, trying and failing to maintain eye contact.

“When did you know for sure?” Adrien asked, to break the silence.

Marinette smiled at the memory. “I had my suspicions when you showed up wearing the same runny makeup that Chat Noir had been wearing just a few hours earlier. But they weren’t confirmed until a few nights ago. I followed you home after patrol, and watched you transform in the alleyway.”

“Are you okay with this?” He asked. “Not just me being me, but also with knowing who I am.”

She nodded. “I was always scared that, if one of us got mind-controlled again, Hawkmoth could use the information to find out who we are. Tear the information from our heads, use it against us. It’s why superheroes have always had secret identities. But the thing is, we have the same family now. And Hawkmoth could find our own identities just as easily as each others’, so we wouldn’t actually be protecting anyone by keeping it a secret anymore. And now that we live together, it would only get harder to keep it from each other. It’s better this way.”

He nodded through her monologue. And then, “But are you okay with me being Chat Noir? I know you thought of me differently before…”

Marinette silenced him with a shake of her head. “Adrien, you are the best person I know. That you are also Chat Noir is only more proof of that. You aren’t just a kind, thoughtful, intelligent person; you’re also brave, and generous, and a hero. I’m so honored to be your best friend.”

Adrien ducked his head shyly, ran his fingers through his hair. “So, uh. What’s this Chloe told me about a crush?”

“Oh god,” she groaned. “Yes, I used to be infatuated with you. I thought you were the most incredible thing on this earth, and I positively worshiped the ground you walked on. It was embarrassing, and to be honest, a little creepy.

“But, getting to know you, seeing you like this? It’s meant more to me than some silly crush possibly could. The person you are, the person I love spending time with, the person whose insight and humor is the best part of my day? So, so much better than the imaginary Prince Charming I had expected you to be.”

Adrien flashed a Chat Noir grin. “Why, My Lady, are you saying you _don’t_ still have a crush on me?”

She pushed him away by his nose and laughed. “Don’t press your luck, Kitty. You’re just lucky you’re cute.”

“You’re the lucky one,” he said under his breath. They were both suddenly aware of how close they were.

“Have I mentioned lately how grateful I am that I met you?” Adrien said. “Beyond just you being Ladybug, beyond just having you there as such an amazing friend all the time. You rescued me from a prison cell, and I will never be able to repay that.”

“You don’t have to repay me for anything, _chaton_. It’s just a part of being ‘us’. We’re in this together now,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. “We’re a team, more than ever before. It’s the two of us against the world, Adrien.”

He looked down at her, and she looked up, and their noses met in the middle. He smiled, his face flushed, his eyes half-lidded.

“Real quick,” she said, almost a whisper. “Can I kiss you?”

He closed the distance between them, only for a short moment. They broke apart, breathing slowly, foreheads rested together.

Marinette rose, and finally let go of his hand. “Goodnight, Adrien Dupain-Cheng,” she said, climbing into her own bed.

Adrien laid himself down on top of his bed and stared up at the ceiling that was the underside of Marinette’s bed. He had hung a poster of Ladybug and Chat Noir up so he could see Ladybug’s face every morning, to remind him what he was fighting for.

He didn’t need it anymore, though. He could see Ladybug’s face every morning, without the poster. She lived in the same room as him.

He couldn’t believe he’d done it. He’d escaped his abusive life, he’d found himself a home and a family. He could be whoever he wanted to be, and he had a lifetime to figure out who that was.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” Adrien said, and snuggled his way into his sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last one, friends. 
> 
> I take requests, too! If you have an idea you'd like me to write, you can find me [on my Tumblr.](http://thedeathofablog.tumblr.com/) I'd love to hear from you there.
> 
> My next story will be posted in the next week or so. It won't be super long, but I've got something else planned, so look out for that too.
> 
> Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me. Please, please, please comment if you had anything to say. I really appreciate you all for reading. Be well, my friends.


End file.
